If My Heart Was A House
by ameliaa-holmes
Summary: After Castiel's visit from Metatron, he went back to the task he had started out with: buying things for Dean that he thought the hunter would like. What starts out with pie, ends where neither of them expected it to go as confessions of love are finally made between the hunter and angel. PURE DESTIEL FLUFF. This fanfiction is based off an RP between myself and xshyviolet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

After Castiel's visit from Metatron, he went back to the task he had started out with: buying things for Dean that he thought the hunter would like. He had to go to five different stores before he finally found a pie to add to the other things he had already acquired for the hunter. But it was worth it of course, for Dean Winchester.

Wanting to see Dean before it got too late and the human needed to sleep, Castiel flew to the Men of Letters bunker. The angel appeared behind Dean, bags hanging from his arms and a pie in his hands. Dean – dressed in his bathrobe - was dancing around the dining room, swinging a sword loosely in his hands. Cas stayed silent, his eyes squinted as he watched Dean curiously for a moment.

"Hello Dean." He said deciding that he'd never understand the odd behavior simply from observing it.

Dean jumped, the sword slipping from his grasp and toppling to the ground with a loud crash. He looked from the sword, up to Cas, eyes wide. _"God dammit Cas."_ He hissed, brushing a hand through his hair. "You manage to scare the shit out of me, every time."

"My apologizes, Dean." Castiel said automatically, but he really wasn't _that_ sorry. He'd long since been amused by how easily Dean startled every time he appeared. Honestly, he could make more noise as a warning when he arrived if he had wanted to, he just never did. "What were you doing?" The angel asked still unsure of what exactly he had flown into, being Dean he could never really be quite sure. "I brought you pie." He offered after a moment holding the box with the pastry out toward the hunter.

Dean hesitated, scooping the sword back off the floor and hanging it back on its brackets on the wall. He didn't want to admit that he'd been attempting to 'live action role-play', something Charlie had tried continuously to get him interested in. It had been fun, he couldn't deny. In his mind, he had been fighting pirates. It was nice to be kicking pirate ass for once, instead of the usual demons and angels. He shook his head, brushing the matter away, realizing how fucking stupid it all was. Cas chose not to simply file the occurrence before him under 'odd behaviors of Dean Winchester' and let the matter drop.

Dean's face lit up though at the mention of pie. He held his hands out, taking the box out of Castiel's hands. "_Pie!_ Cas, you are the best, man."

"I am very glad you like it." Castiel said with a small smile. He was just glad Dean wasn't giving him the cold shoulder anymore. He knew Dean had his reasons for being upset earlier, but he was glad it looked like they could finally move past that for the moment. "It's lemon meringue, I was assured it was the best pie in the store." Castiel said watching Dean closely. He knew nothing about pie, other than Dean liked it so he hoped it was a flavor the hunter liked.

Dean opened the box up, peaking inside briefly. He breathed in the sweet and familiar scent of lemon and sighed, satisfied. "You picked well." He smiled. He wasn't sure how to show Cas just how much he appreciated the offer. He was an angel for gods sake. He had better things to be doing with his time than buying Dean pie. But yet, he did. And it meant the world to Dean. "Thank you." He slid the pie onto a plate and began to cut it. "You want some?"

"You are very welcome." Castiel said sincerely, if there was anything he never minded doing, it was making Dean happy and seeing his smile had made all the extra trips worth it. He carefully studied the slice Dean had put on the plate. "I guess I can try it." He said, eager for the chance to spend more time with the hunter. "I brought other things I thought you might be able to use as well." He said setting the bags down on the counter for Dean to look through later. "You seemed like you were running low on supplies this morning." He offered as an explanation for his attempt at grocery shopping.

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking over at the shopping bags inquisitively. "You go grocery shopping now?" He teased, passing Cas a fork to eat with. "You have better things to be doing with your time, Cas." A part of Dean felt guilty. He felt as if he was drawing Castiel away from more important things. More than anything, he felt undeserving.

"I didn't have anything else of import to do at the time." Castiel said taking the offered fork from Dean. He studied the pie carefully again before he took a small bite and chewed carefully. "It is very good." He said after he'd swallowed. "I can see why you like it so much."

Dean scooped a forkful of pie into his mouth, moaning in satisfaction and giving Cas an approving nod. He couldn't help his curiosity; he turned back to the bags. "Besides, what kind of things did you get?"

Castiel smiled and took another slightly larger bite. "I bought things that I've seen you use often, beer, beef jerky, toilet paper and a magazine." The angel said gesturing toward the bags as he ate another bite of pie.

Dean shoveled another mouthful of pie into his mouth before walking over to the bags and peaking inside. "I appreciate it. Really, Cas." He looked up, throwing the angel a grin. He buried his hands into the depths of the shopping back, pulling out a six pack of beer and a selection of objects Castiel had listed. His fingers fell upon what could only be the magazine and he pulled it out, practically snorting when he saw that it was a porno. He flipped the magazine around to Cas, showing him the curvy and bare-chested Asian on the front cover. "_Really?_" He laughed.

"What?" Castiel asked not sure why Dean was so amused by the magazine. "It's the only kind I've ever seen you read. I thought you would enjoy it." He explained with a small smile as he set his fork down. He had never understood Dean's preference in reading materials, but it had always been consistent if nothing else. He smiled again thinking of how Dean had hid the computer screen from his view not that long ago. "Do you want me to take it back?" He asked teasingly, but Dean never seemed to get his jokes so he was positive the hunter would think he was being serious.

"No, no." Dean shook his head, thinking it stupid for Cas to waste time taking the magazine back. "It's okay. You know me well." It comforted Dean to think that someone paid so much attention to him. He truly had a guardian angel looking over him. He slapped the magazine down on the table in front of Castiel, returning to eating his pie. "Why don't you help yourself to this one? Consider it my treat."

The angel's eyes looked down to the offered magazine. He had to admit he was rather curious as to why these types of magazines held so much appeal for the hunter. He picked it up and hesitantly flipped it open to a random spot, seeing a very naked woman in a position that he doubted would be very comfortable - or practical - for anything at all. He closed the magazine and set it back down on the table. "I appreciate the offer Dean, but I don't think I would get much enjoyment out of this. It would be better if you kept it." He said pushing the magazine further away from himself and toward the green eyed man.

Dean nodded, taking the magazine and sliding it back into the grocery bag. He was surprised by how uncomfortable the photos had made Cas, and regretted suggesting he looked through them. He gulped, scanning Cas' blue eyes. "You're really not interested in sex, are you? I mean - I tried to get you in with that prostitute that one time….you just had no interest. Is that some angel thing or something?"

Castiel looked up meeting Dean's eyes at the question and then looking away again. "It's not an 'angel thing'. Lots of angels have fornicated. It's a personal choice." He said, wondering what would be the best way to explain his feelings. "Woman's bodies make me uncomfortable." Which was partially true, really the angel didn't think he'd be able to be intimate with anyone he didn't care for and he'd never really been very close to any woman since he'd taken a vessel. He had kissed Meg, but that was more just being curious after she had kissed him first.

Dean blinked, his gaze flicking away from Castiel's firm gaze briefly. He bit his lip, picking mindlessly at the crumbs on his plate with his fork. "So bodies make you uncomfortable?" Dean shrugged, it made sense. Bodies, to angels were - after all - just _vessels_, not much more. "But the female body in particular?"

Castiel nodded at Dean's words then realized that he was staring at his plate and couldn't see him. "Yes. The young women at the brothel made me _very_ uncomfortable." He said thinking back on the experience. He still had never told Dean but he had quickly scanned her mind finding the first thing he could say that would make the woman never want to see him again. And thus being able to leave the establishment without going through with the act. "Some bodies don't, it depends on who they belong to I suppose." And if there was any form he was comfortable with it was Dean's. After all, he had remade him completely after he had raised the hunter from perdition.

Dean shuffled slightly where he stood, contemplating what Castiel had said. It made sense. A large part of Dean had always known Cas wasn't interested in sex, he'd felt guilty for trying to force him into it and planned to never do such a thing again. "So you're pretty much saying you're asexual?" He bit his lip. "No sexual attraction...but with the exemption for when you hold romantic relationships?" He thought about Meg. He found himself wondering how romantically attracted Cas had been to her. Had it been to the point he felt sexually attracted to her as well? The thought made him nervous in a weird way and he tried to brush it aside.

Castiel thought for a moment after he listened to Dean. It wasn't quite right but it seemed closer than any other label that could be used to describe his feeling. "I suppose so, yes." He said looking up at meeting Dean's bright green eyes. "I would have to care for the person very much to be sexual with them. I couldn't just have sex to simply have sex. There would have to be romantic feelings, yes." He knew plenty of other angels had, but he had always been a bit strange even among his own kind. He knew Dean was the exact opposite of that and he wondered briefly what it must be like – to be able to have, and to want to have, sex with almost anyone. He couldn't even imagine.

Dean cut himself another slice of pie and began to shovel it into his mouth. Castiel had a habit of making him feel nervously uncomfortable. But he'd never felt _this_ nervous before. He looked up at Cas, trying to maintain eye contact as he asked, "And is there anyone that you hold such strong feelings for?" He didn't know what kind of answer he was searching for. Secretly, he was longing to hear a 'no' - so he could conclude once and for all that Cas and Meg hadn't been a serious thing

Castiel shifted, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He didn't want to be dishonest with Dean, but he seriously doubted the hunter would like his true answer. He thought hard for a minute before simply saying "Yes." Dean hadn't asked who he had feelings for so surely it couldn't hurt admitting that there was someone. He really hoped that the hunter would let the subject drop after this, Dean was finally talking to him again and he really didn't want the man to start ignoring him once more. Or worse, send him away and say he never wanted to see him again.

The heavy word stung Dean as if he had been stabbed in the chest. A simple, "Oh" escaped his lips, and he searched Castiel's eyes for more answers. He found nothing. But he knew the only person Cas could have been referring to was Meg. He tried to maintain a poker face, but felt his hurt leaking through, preying Castiel wouldn't notice it.

It was quickly apparent that admitting even that much had upset Dean. He wondered briefly if there was any possible way the hunter could have known who exactly he had feelings for. He doubted it; no one was ever really that good at reading the angel anyway. Most of the time it was amusing, sometime mildly irritating, but now it was troublesome. "Dean I didn't mean to..." Castiel stopped unsure of what he was going to say next. "..to upset you." He finished. Cas was unsure if Dean knew about the feelings he had toward the hunter specifically, or just that they were there generally, but either way he hated that he had upset him.

Dean averted his gaze from Cas, shaking his head. He cursed internally. He wanted more than anything to walk out, to leave this awkward situation behind him. He felt weirdly exposed and vulnerable and he couldn't stand it. "No. It's...it's okay, Cas. I'm happy for you and Meg. Honestly, I am."

"Meg?" Castiel asked sounding shocked, his head tilted to the side in confusion as he looked at Dean. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. It was true he had become rather fond of the demon, especially after she had cared for him during his time of madness at the hospital, but not in that way. Not _those_ kinds of feelings. Even when they had kissed he had never even harbored the idea. "No Dean I do not have romantic feelings for Meg." He said straightening his head once again and hoping that Dean would understand.

Dean hated Cas' little head tilt. He hated the way his neck craned and his goddamn puppy dog eyes squinted up at him. He hated it. What Dean hated even more was the answer Cas was now trying to give him. Was he lying to him? He doubted it. Cas didn't really have the human ability to lie. But then what was he playing at? If it wasn't Meg, then who on earth was it? Maybe that was just it - maybe it wasn't on earth. Maybe Castiel was tapping some fine angel ass up in heaven. Dean's thoughts had run away from him. He cleared his throat. "Cas I don't understand."

Castiel continued to stare at the hunter as he seemed to be deep in thought before he finally spoke again. "What isn't there to understand Dean?" Castiel asked, squinting at the green eyed man again as he tried to figure out why this was difficult for him to grasp. "I do not have romantic feelings for Meg. She's nice and I don't want to smite her like I would any other demon, and sometimes she says things that I only understand enough to make me mildly uncomfortable, but that's it. I would classify her as a friend, nothing more."

Dean thought about this for a while. What Cas was saying made sense but Dean just couldn't extinguish the fear that had suddenly ignited within him. "Well if not Meg, then who..." Dean realized he shouldn't be asking more. He shouldn't have been questioning Castiel at all. It was none of his business what the angel got up to.

That had been what Castiel had feared Dean would ask. His mind reeled with how best to handle this. He didn't want to lie to him, after touching the angel tablet and freeing his mind of Naomi's control the last thing he wanted to do was be dishonest again. He couldn't tell him the truth either. "It doesn't matter; they don't feel the same way." He finally said thinking it was the best option. He had told the truth without having to say who.

Dean examined Cas, the way his eyes drooped and the colour seemed to drain from them entirely. Dean had come to read Cas' features well enough to understand that Cas was upset now. He searched his face desperately for a sign of more information. There was nothing. Just hurt. "You know man, you can never really know if someone feels the same way until you let them know how you feel. Heck, I've had this conversation a million times with Sammy. Sometimes you've just got to grow some balls and say it."

Castiel frowned at Dean. He didn't see how having extra testicles would help anything. He decided not to ask as, more than likely, Dean would only laugh and not really explain anyway. "So you are saying that I should tell them? Regardless of how I think they might feel?" He asked, making sure he understood what Dean was trying to suggest. "What if they get mad, or never want to see me again?" Because that right there was the angel's biggest fear, that he would be sent away, and the person he cared for more than Heaven itself would never want to see him again.

Dean thought about this for a while. He was completely comfortable with giving relationship advice, it was something he used to do often when Sam in his teenage years. "Well then they're obviously not worth your time." He stated simply, as if everything to do with love was truly that simple. "Even if they don't feel the same way back, it shouldn't change anything, they should still love you." Dean was sounding like a character from a cheesey chick flick now. It was humiliating.

The angel thought long and hard on Dean's word. He couldn't see any reason why the hunter would be dishonest or give him bad advice. Maybe it really was just as simple as that. Even if Dean didn't feel the same way, with everything that had happened between them in the past surely it wouldn't be anywhere near the worst thing that had happened to their friendship. "Dean." He said making sure he had the man's full attention before he continued, "It's you Dean. It's always been you." He said, watching Dean's face carefully and hoping for the best.

The words hung heavy in the air between them. Dean felt his jaw clench, his heart skip a beat. It wasn't that he was surprised by Cas' response, more shocked that he had finally said it. It had _finally_ been said. After years of hopeless waiting and wondering, it had finally just been said. "Cas..." Dean breathed, unsure how to continue, "I've...always been yours."

Castiel just stared at Dean for a moment letting the hunters words wash over him. It was better than he'd ever dared to hope. Not only was Dean not mad, but he felt the same way in return. He felt a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth that spread into a toothy grin. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." The angel said feeling better than he had in, well, forever.

Cas' smile made Dean all but melt and he couldn't help but return to him a huge grin. "Honestly, I don't know how you could have expected anything else." He had loved Castiel from the moment he raised him Hell, reshaped his body in his angelic hands. He truly did belong to Cas, in every way possible. At first, the feelings Dean held for the angel had confused him, had scared him beyond belief. But he had come to recognize those fears as irrelevant. He was Cas', and it was as simple as that. But now, to hear that Castiel held feelings for him that may be even close to those he felt - it made a weight within Dean's chest all but disappear.

"You have not exactly made your feelings toward me clear." Castiel said still smiling. He'd never understood Dean completely, and he doubted he ever would. The angel had always known there was something special about their relationship with each other, hence the 'profound bond', but he'd never been able to pinpoint exactly what it was. "I didn't think you were attracted to men either, and my vessel is obviously male." He said thinking of the magazine laying just a few feet away on the table.

Dean just shook his head, trying to avert his gaze from the magazine that still laid - a barrier - between them. "Please, don't expect me to explain it Cas. 'Cause I just can't." He felt his stomach churn, his mind racing. "I'm not gay - I mean, I've never been attracted to men. It's just you, Cas. Only you." He looked the man in the eye, hoping he was making at least some sense because it all sounded jumbled in his mind. "I'm seared to you in ways I will never understand."

"I understand Dean." Castiel said meeting the hunter's gaze. There had only ever been Dean for him, so it made perfect sense to the angel. He took a step closer toward the green eyed man, smiling again, as he felt his heart rate pick up a little. "It's only ever been you for me as well." He said again still barely believing this was happening. "I've loved you since I first met you." He didn't say the 'in hell' part of that sentence, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

Dean was relieved to hear Cas say he understood, appreciating that he didn't press the matter further. Dean, his breath shaking, stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He stretched outward, bringing his palm gently down on Castiel's chest, resting it on the spot where his heart beat steadily beneath. He looked deep into Castiel's blue eyes. "You are my reason, Cas."

The angel looked down at Dean's hand on his chest and then back up into clear green eyes. He mimicked Dean's actions, putting his own hand right over the hunter's heart, and feeling it beat, and knowing he had been the one who had made it start again. "You have always been my reason Dean. For everything." Good or bad, he had done everything from rebelling against heaven to buying toilet paper for Dean.

Dean felt his heart stammer under the warm touch of Castiel's hand on his skin. He smiled dizzily, reaching his spare hand up to cup Castiel's jawline, rubbing his thumb gently across his cheek. He gazed steadily into his eyes - silence consuming the pair for a moment as they felt each other's heartbeats drum beneath their palms. His breath was hot and trembling when he spoke, "Cas.." He whispered. He wanted to say so much more - intended to say so much more - but when he opened his mouth, the words just wouldn't come out.

Never had he even imagined that Dean's touch could be so wonderful. The hunter's hand on his face was warm, and slightly calloused, and perfect. Dean had touched him before, but never like this, and even such a small gesture meant so much to him. "Dean.." Castiel breathed in return, not sure what to say, the other's name feeling like it was the only word worth speaking at that moment anyway. Cas moved his free hand to Dean's side, moving it down slightly to rest on the hunter's hip.

Dean chuckled to himself, it felt as if they were preparing for some form of dance and the thought amused him. He couldn't even imagine Cas dancing. Cas was unsure why Dean was laughing, but he didn't get the chance to ask before Dean pressed their foreheads together. Their noses brushed gently against each other. Dean closed his eyes, fingers still brushing softly across Cas' face. "I like the sound of my name on your tongue." He whispered.

"It is my favorite word." Castiel whispered back. Of all the words in all the languages the angel knew 'Dean' would always be the one he enjoyed saying most. He closed his eyes a moment after Dean's had shut. He slid his hand across Dean's chest, away from the hunter's heart and around to his back, pulling him gently closer.

The moment was surreal - everything outside of it seemed to cease to exist. It was just Cas and Dean. Their heavy breaths and steady heartbeats. Dean allowed himself to be drawn closer into the angel. He opened his eyes, gazing at Castiel's face - how peaceful he looked with his eyes closed. "Cas -" he whispered, not wanting to shatter the beautiful silence of the moment, "Can I try something?"

"Anything Dean." Castiel's said, his eyes remaining closed after Dean had spoken again. He didn't know what Dean wanted to try, but he trusted the man completely so he wasn't concerned. The hunter knew that he had the angel's heart now and Castiel was more than willing to give Dean anything he was able too.

Keeping his palm on Castiel's face, Dean slowly - carefully - tilted his head until his lips lingered over Castiel's cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to the skin there, his own eyes fluttering closed again, before his lips trailed downwards, meeting the corner of Castiel's mouth. His other hand remained still above Castiel's heart, which was beating a lot faster now. Briefly, Cas was conscious of Dean being able to feel how rapid his heart was beating within his chest. But his concerns of his heart beating were forgotten as he felt Dean's lips moving against his own.

Dean traced the contours of Castiel's lips with his own - just feeling, marveling, learning - before he bought his lips closer and began to kiss the angel, long and gentle. The angel kissed back, mimicking Dean's movements and practically melting against the hunter's lips. Their lips began to meld together - slow and gentle - a rhythmic movement. Dean admired the way his lips seemed to fit perfectly to Cas'. He had never understood as well as he did in that moment that he truly had been reshaped by the angel in every way. They were two stray puzzle pieces. He broke away, not allowing his kisses to get too needy. He brushed a strand of hair from Castiel's forehead and admired his peaceful expression. Castiel opened his eyes after a moment, looking into the green ones that were right in front of him. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to further express his feelings, so he just stood there. His arms still wrapped around the hunter, and a content smile on his face.

"Was that -" Dean bit his lip as the inevitable moment of self-questioning struck him. "Are you - was that alright? Sorry, I shouldn't -" what had he done? He'd practically thrown himself on the poor angel.

"Dean." Cas started sensing the hunter's growing concern. "It was wonderful. Thank you." He said softly, needing the other to know that not only was it 'alright' it was something he'd wanted for a long time. Cas had never even entertained the idea of it actually happening and now that it had, the last thing he want was for Dean to regret it.

"Okay." Dean nodded, trying his best to belief Cas' words. Because 'wonderful' was exactly how he would have described it, and he was relieved to learn it was a mutual feeling. "It doesn't make you uncomfortable?" He asked cautiously. His biggest fear was pushing the boundaries with Cas, especially right after their conversation about sexual relationships. The last thing he wanted was to scare the angel off.

"Not at all Dean." Castiel smiled again hoping to further reassure the hunter. Dean was his exception and he doubted anything he did with Dean would make him uncomfortable. "I always enjoy being with you." More than anyone else he had ever met during his eons of existence. This one human had turned everything he'd known upside down, and he couldn't have been gladder that it had happened.

Dean was taken aback by Castiel's overwhelming calmness. He smiled, "I never want to be anywhere else." he scanned Cas' eyes, as if making sure it was okay, before he leant back in and kissed his forehead, long and hard. Dean breathed in his scent - of feathers and clean sheets - as his fingers brushed over the back of his neck, tracing through his hair. He tried to feel every curve and muscle of his neck - wanting more than anything to learn and understand Castiel's body in the way Cas knew his.

Castiel smiled at Dean's words, feeling himself swell with happiness. "I never want to either." He agreed. Castiel couldn't deny, he was a bit surprised - and touched - by the gentle way Dean was treating him. He moved one of his own hands down the man's side, sighing softly as he felt content with the world for the moment.

Dean ran his hand over Castiel's right shoulder - feeling, learning, understanding. He felt the angel's hand on his side and smiled. The touch was warm and silky and felt so_ right_. He sighed, his lips moving against Cas' forehead when he spoke. "I hope your dear father doesn't want you back in Heaven any time soon. Cause I might keep you out a bit after his curfew." He chuckled.

Castiel smiled at Dean's joke, they both knew at the moment Heaven had no hold over him. In this moment even if he was still following their orders they couldn't make him leave Dean's side. "I'll stay with you as long as you'd like." The angel replied moving the hand that was traveling up Dean's side to the back of his neck, letting his fingers brush across the short hair there.

Dean smiled, contently brushing his lips allow Cas' eyebrows and down to his closed eyelids, kissing them softly. He could feel the angel's fingers knotting in his hair and moaned slightly. He suddenly became aware that they were still standing in the middle of the kitchen. Dean didn't know when Sam would be coming home but he thought it wasn't worth the risk. "Shall…we take this elsewhere?"

"I think that might be a good idea." Castiel said, pulling back enough that he could look at Dean fully; he didn't move his hands away just yet. He let his fingers slide through Dean's hair as he pulled his hand away, remembering the small noise he had made just a moment ago. "Where do you want to go?" He asked putting hands lightly at his sides and waiting for directions.

"The bedroom is probably a good place to start." Dean chuckled, gazing down into Cas' blue eyes. He let his own hands drop, one of them coming down to grab Cas', and dragged him towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand as the hunter lead him through the long hallways of the bunker. He'd never been to Dean's room before, and he smiled at as he thought of how they were going there with the pure intention of being together; just the two of them.

They reached his room and Dean led Cas inside, turning to shut the door behind him. Castiel looked around Dean's room for a second, looking at the few objects he had displayed. He turned his gaze back on Dean when he turned around. A smile spread across Dean's face and he stepped forward to once again close the distance between them. He rested his hands against Cas' chest, feeling his heartbeat which was beating faster now he knew they were definitely alone. Castiel put his arms around the hunter's waist, pulling him a bit closer.

A sudden urge ripped through Dean and he bought his lips to Castiel's, soft and brief. He wanted the angel. All of him. He wanted to know and understand each of his bones, his muscles, his skin. He pulled back, looking into Cas' eyes. "I want to...I want to take this at your pace."

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, blue melting into green. Once again the angel felt touched by Dean's words. "I'm ready Dean." He said, placing a soft kiss to the hunter's lips. He trusted the other man more than anyone else and had no qualms about giving himself over.

Dean was warmed by the simplicity of Castiel's words. He was certain that the angel would never understand how much it meant for him to hear them. When Castiel pressed his lips to his, Dean felt his last inch of control snap like an elastic band. He pressed gently on Cas' chest, pushing him back towards the bed. He pushed Cas down, sitting beside him on the mattress and kissing him deeper. Cas sat down feeling the mattress sink down under their combined weight. The angel moved closer to Dean as they kissed, putting his arms around the hunter's neck again and running a hand back into his hair, feeling the strands slip between his fingers. Dean leaned into Cas, pulled forward by his grip in his hair. He let his hands wander along his chest, tracing up over his pecks and settling his grip on the angel's shoulders. His lips drifted downwards, finding Cas' jawline and planting soft kisses along it. The kisses made Castiel hum happily, tipping his head up slightly to give Dean better access. He followed Dean's movements, using the hand that wasn't currently carding through the hunter's hair, to move across Dean's chest. Going slow and reacquainting himself with the body he remade several years ago.

Dean began to suck lovingly on Cas' jaw. He was gentle, not wanting to give the angel a hickie. He found himself marveling over the taste of Castiel's skin - of salt and purity. Dean let out a low moan as Castiel's hands glided across his chest - truly feeling the love the angel returned for him. He let his own hands brush down Cas' back, following the line of his spine. Castiel arched his back slightly into Dean's touch as he continued to feel every inch of the hunter's chest, before moving down slightly lower. He traced across the green eyed man's abs, making him flinch helplessly beneath the touch. Dean suddenly wanted more than anything to have Castiel's hands against his bare flesh. He pushed gently on his chest, the pair of them tumbling backwards on to the bed. The hunter smiled down at the angel, laughing softly as he did so. "Cas -" He breathed, leaning back down to suck his neck.

Castiel laughed softly with Dean as they both fell back into the mattress. He wasn't used to laughing, as he'd never had much of a reason to, which made it even nicer to share it with Dean. The sound of Castiel laughing was so surreal - no new and beautiful to Dean's ears - that it only excited him more. "Dean..." Castiel said back tipping his head to the side so he could feel more of the other's lips. He put his arms around Dean, feeling the counters of his back. There kisses were deeper and more desperate now. Dean felt Cas' fingers caress him through the thin fabric on his back, squirming slightly at the touch. "I don't need the shirt." He breathed against Cas' lips, an invitation rather than command.

"That's good to hear." Castiel said softly against Dean's lips. His hands traveled further down Dean's back stopping at the hem of the shirt. He ran his fingers along the edge of it teasingly, before slipping his hands underneath far enough to grab hold. He pulled the shirt up and over Dean's head, letting it fall somewhere beside them. The angel replaced his hand on Dean's back, feeling the warm soft skin beneath his hands. "I don't need mine either." Castiel said after a moment of touching Dean's skin.

Dean chuckled lightly. He began to unbutton Castiel's shirt, taking his time - one button at a time. Castiel waited with anticipation as Dean slowly undid his shirt. He knew how good it felt to touch the other's bare skin and wondered how it would feel on the opposite side. Dean reached the final button, popping it undone. He tugged gently, pulling the shirt down to reveal Castiel's shoulders and bare chest. He marveled at the flawlessness of his skin - no scars, no wounds. He trailed his hands up and down his exposed chest and Cas moaned softly in response. Cas leaned up to meet the Dean's lips, using the position to slip his arms out of all his layers. He placed his hands on Dean's sides running his fingers slowly down them as they kissed, feeling each bump and dip of the man's ribs.

Dean hummed pleasurably under the touch. His hands drifted back over Cas' spine, feeling the place on his back where his wings – now invisible - would meet flesh. He found himself wishing he could see Castiel's wings, wondering what they were doing right now, imagining they were wrapped firmly around him like Cas' arms. Dean wanted to learn Cas - to study him like he was the most important artifact in the world. Which - to Dean - he was. He wanted to know every contour of his body, and be able to trace his fingers across them like they were routes on a map.

Castiel arched his back again, pushing further into Dean's touch. The way Dean touched him was similar to the way he had when they were standing in the kitchen, but it felt so much better now, skin on skin, nothing separating the heat of their chests. The angel kissed across Dean's jaw, feeling his stubble against his lips, it almost tickled and he smiled at the sensation. He moved his mouth lower and onto Dean's neck, placing a few soft kiss across the skin before parting his lips and sucking gently, tasting the hunter's skin. Dean let out a small whimper. His hands flew up, grasping desperately to Cas' hair, pulling him closer, holding him steady against his skin and making Cas just suck harder, taking even more of Dean's skin into his mouth. "Cas!" He gasped, surprised at how damn good the angel was at sucking his neck just in that right spot and in the right way. He allowed his weight to fall on to the angel, no longer able to prop himself up. He rolled on to his side, fingers twisting in Castiel's hair, tugging gently.

Castiel was aware that his actions would leave a mark on the hunter's neck, but he wasn't that worried about it. He could easily heal them later if needed. Besides, he liked the idea of being able to leave another mark on his hunter. Dean whimpered slightly under the touch, feeling the hickie on his neck swell and begin to form. The pain was delightful. He sucked mindlessly on Castiel's lower lip, sighing. "Why haven't we done this sooner?"

"I really don't know." Castiel answered, pulling back to gaze into Dean's eyes, his lips tingled still from all the attention they had been getting. He smiled at Dean, happier than he could ever remember being. "I'm glad we're doing it now though." He said, kissing the corner of Dean's mouth.

Dean laughed as Cas' lips teased the edges of his mouth and it tickled slightly. "I'm glad too." He had never made out with someone like this before. He'd never really felt an emotional connection to the person he was kissing. Not like he did with Cas. It had always just been about sex for him, not much else. He wrapped both his arms around Castiel's neck, nibbling gently on his lower lip. Castiel gasped softly as he felt Dean's teeth on his lip. It was different from the way they'd kissed before, but he liked it just as much. He moved closer to Dean, needing to feel more of him. He didn't stop until their chests were pressed together as well as their lips. The angel put a hand on Dean's hip, stroking across it with the pad of his thumb.

Dean wanted to be gentle, he wanted to take things slow and savor every second. But his need was taking over and he was losing grasp on his control. He could feel his movements becoming more desperate, more passionate. He felt the angel's hand glide down to his hip and bucked helplessly. His lips traced down Cas' neck, settling on his collarbone - tracing the length of the bone, allowing his lips to become familiar with his skin there. When Castiel felt Dean's hips move beneath his hand he gently tightened his grip on them and pulled the hunter closer to himself. He was well aware of where their actions were leading, and he was perfectly fine with that. He wanted to be with Dean in every way possible, to give himself over to the man he loved. His breathing picked up slightly as Dean's lips moved lower, down and across his collar bone. Dean's lips fell upon the base of Castiel's throat. He pressed his mouth into the hollow there, humming happily into his skin, spare hand tracing along his shoulders. Castiel let his eyes close as he was focused completely on the feeling of Dean's lips on his throat and Dean's hands on his skin. Dean felt his crutch throb and he pulled back, looking Cas in the eye. "I ... I -" he tried desperately to form the words he'd been needing to say for years. He couldn't.

He opened his eyes when he felt the soft lips pull away, tipping his head down to look back into Dean's. He cocked his head slightly to the side as the hunter tried to speak. "Dean?" He asked quietly, curiously, not sure what the other was trying to say.

Dean's hips bucked helplessly once more. He cursed himself, trying desperately to tame his inner desire. He pushed himself up on to his elbows, drawing closer to Cas so he could look him directly in the eye. He swallowed, hard. "I love you."

Castiel wasn't sure what Dean was going to say, those three words hadn't even crossed his mind. He knew how hard it was for Dean to express his feelings or show affection through his words, so he knew how hard it had to have been, and he couldn't imagine the walls Dean must of torn down to get there. His heart melted and his grace swelled. "I love you too Dean."

Dean smiled, his heart stammering and a warmth swelling in his gut. His words - such a big deal for him to have said - were not wasted. He knew they wouldn't be. But still, to hear it - to hear the angel say that he loved him in return - was the greatest satisfaction Dean could receive. "Good." Dean smiled teasingly, leaning back down with a chuckle to peck Cas briefly on the lips.

Dean's smile further melted the angel's heart. He'd been in love with Dean for such a long time. Had done so many things already that he would have never even thought possible before that day when he'd been ordered to fight his way through the pit and save the Righteous Man. He'd been told he was lost the moment he touched Dean, he'd always denied it. Thinking Dean had just opened his eyes, shown him a different was to do things, how to think for himself. If he hadn't been lost before he was utterly and completely lost now. "It's very good." Castiel confirmed, kissing Dean's lips in return.

Dean hummed in agreement. He was still growing used to seeing Castiel smile - it transformed his face in a way Dean didn't even know possible. When he smiled, he looked young. Like, really young. It was almost impossible to believe he was an ancient angel of the lord that had witnessed and suffered losses that the majority of humanity would never understand. "I like your smile." Dean stated, feeling stupid for making such an observation aloud but not caring.

The angel's smile only widened at the remark, realizing he'd smiled more in the last hour or so than he probably ever had. Dean's stomach flipped as Cas' smile expanded into a wild grin. He examined it; taking all of his features in. The way his eyes glistened when he smiled, how he squinted and beautiful dimples formed at the sides of his face. "I like having a reason to smile." Castiel said as he gazed into Dean's eyes, knowing that he didn't need to say anything else on it. Dean had always understood him better than any other ever had; angel or human. He bought his hand up to cup the hunter's face.

Dean tilted his head slightly - not allowing his gaze to fall from Cas - and pressed his lips to the centre of Cas' palm, which was now rested on his face. "I like being your reason."

"I like it too." Cas said, smiling more at the soft kiss to his hand. He moved his hand slowly across Dean's face, tracing the dips and swells of it softly with his fingers. His hand traveled up and into Dean's hair. Dean leaned in to the touch, admiring how delicate Cas' fingers were. "You've always been my reason though." He said after a moment, eyes sparkling with fondness as he continued to look at Dean.

Dean's eyes flickered to the handprint on his shoulder, left from when he had been dragged from hell by Castiel. The very first time the angel ever touched him. Castiel followed the flick of Dean's eyes to the scar on his shoulder. It was the mark he had left when his grace had burned so hot it seared a mark into Dean's soul that came through even to his flesh. "You are literally the reason I am still on earth." Dean smiled. Castiel had left his mark on Dean and he knew he was tied to him forever, in more ways than one.

Castiek moved the hand that was in Dean's hair down until it rested flush against the mark. "You're the reason I'm here as well." Castiel said knowing that if not for Dean he would still be in Heaven, keeping his doubts quiet but following orders.

Dean flinched against the touch, not expecting it to burn so delightfully. He hadn't been touched by Castiel there - not since the very first time, which he couldn't even remember anyway. Castiel kissed softly at Dean's lips as he held his hand against the hunter's arm. The touch sent a shot of warmth spiraling through Dean's entire body - through every nerve, bone and muscle. It pulled at his heart strings and made him whimper helplessly against Cas' lips. Cas knew how the touch would affect Dean and had made a point never to touch him there in the past, thinking that Dean wouldn't appreciate the full implications, or even get upset by the way it affected him if he hadn't understood his feelings fully. "This is our bond Dean." Cas whispered against his lips, just barely squeezing his hand over the mark.

Dean bought his own hand up, pressing it to Cas' and holding their entwined hands steady to the scar. He gasped, trying his hardest not to lose himself to the sensation, to the almighty warmth. It was more than a bond. _It was their everything_. Their entire relationship had sprouted from this one, simple scar. They really were bonded in more ways than just the physical scar could show. He had told Dean once before that when an angel lays claim to a soul it leaves a mark. What he didn't tell Dean was that his grace was marked as well. Marked permanently but by the hunters touch as well. They had truly claimed each other that day. Dean's lips fell open, his mouth slacking against Cas'. He tightened his grasp on Cas' hand, lacing his fingers through his own and holding the angel tight. As tight as he could manage.

"Cas -" Dean gasped. The sensation of their hands on his scar had somehow made him short of breath. "I don't ever want us to be apart." He said it before he even thought it. Realizing how cheesy and goddamn needy it sounded, and feeling slightly humiliated for letting it slip from his lips. He pulled back, looking down into the angel's blue eyes and trying to read his reaction.

Castiel looked back at Dean a smile on his lips as he looked into his clear green eyes. "I don't either Dean. I've always wanted to stay with you." He said, thinking it could be possible now. The control Naomi had over him was broken, and Dean wanted him to stay. There wasn't anything that could come between them. For the first time since their meeting it was actually possible.

"Then stay" Dean smiled, brushing his nose against Cas', drawing pleasure just from seeing the angel return the smile. "I mean, Sam and I will still have to go on hunts; and I understand you'll have occasional angel duties to attend to. But in the meantime," he kissed his lips, a lingering and gentle contact, "Stay here."

"I'd love to stay." Castiel smiled again after returning the soft kiss. "Perhaps I could even go hunting with you again." He said resting his forehead against Dean's. He really had liked the idea of being a hunter, even if Dean had been unsure about it when he'd attempted to help on the case before.

Dean raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly against Cas' skin. "You'd like that?" Castiel hadn't been the best of hunters when they went on their first case together. But the idea that Dean could have the chance to show him the lifestyle, to teach him the ways of being a hunter, excited him greatly.

"Yes, very much." Castiel said with a nod. He liked helping people and knowing that was still managing to do good, despite all the bad he had done in his past. Being able to do it with Dean made it even better. He knew too that his powers could help out if nothing else. He smiled again, still looking at Dean.

Dean laughed, playfully placing a quick kiss on Castiel's lips. "Consider yourself hired." He bought his spare hand up to brush away a few strands of Cas' hair that had flopped across his eyes.

"I'll try not to let you down..._boss._" Castiel dead panned, then chuckled after a moment. He sighed softly and closed his eyes at the gentle touch of Dean's fingers across his forehead. He couldn't ever remember being happier.

"I'm not used to hearing humor coming from your mouth." Dean observed. But he liked it. He liked it a lot. He liked to believe it was a sliver of himself that had worn off on the angel.

"You usually miss my humor." Castiel said, because he did make jokes. But the hunters he kept for company didn't ever seem to notice them though, or thought he was being serious.

Dean pursed his lips. He'd always thought Castiel's 'humor' was more a misunderstanding than an attempt to be funny. "I'll make sure I pick up on it from now on then." He smiled, touching his index finger to the tip of the angel's nose, making Castiel under the small touch.

"I've never been known for my sense of humor Dean." He was aware that it was rather dry. Even in Heaven he'd never been known for being funny, that had always been Uriel.

"You try, that's what matters." Humor had always been essential for Dean. He quite honestly didn't think he would have been able to survive all the goddamn demons and angels and monsters for this long if he hadn't been able to look at the humorous side of it all.

Castiel smiled with slight nod. "Yes I do try." He leaned in and kissed Dean softly, for no reason other than he could now. "I could get used to this Dean."

Dean grinned, excited when Castiel kissed him. He hummed in agreement, "Well, I'm not going anywhere." He teased, kissing him back.

"Neither am I." Castiel replied. He was certain he could stay like this forever. Laying in Dean's bed, kissing him, exchanging soft words. He knew it would have to end eventually, but he was in no hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mm, good." Dean hummed, stroking his hand down the length of Castiel's face. He looked into Cas' blue eyes and eventually broke off, laughing. "I hate your damn puppy dog eyes. They're my one weakness." He knew if Cas were to use his damn adorable eyes in his advantage, he would win out over Dean any day.

Castiel broke out in a grin, seeing Dean laugh made him happier than anything else. "You are my weakness Dean, all of you." He said truthfully as he moved his hand back down to Dean's hip and pulled him a little closer. Dean moaned against the touch, allowing his own hand to brush over Castiel's lower back, looping his fingers into his belt.

Castiel heard the moan and pulled Dean in even closer until they were firmly pressed against each other. He kissed softly at the hunters lips again as he ran his hand back up to rest over Dean's scar.

Dean gasped, jolting against Castiel's lips. "And that's my other weakness." He panted, as Cas' hand slotted in to place back over the scar and his mind seemed to melt entirely.

"I was already aware of this one. I've just never had the chance to exploit it before." The angel grinned, running the pads of his fingers over the edges of the scar.

Dean laughed, squirming slightly under the touch. "Well, you're just pure evil aren't you?" He shut his eyes. It was amazing how such a simple touch had the ability to overcome him completely. He was lost to Castiel within moment.

"I'm not evil Dean, my grace is very pure." Castle said with a squint as he looked at Dean.

At first, Dean had thought Castiel was being serious. The angel let out a chuckle and Dean found himself mimicking him unintentionally. Castiel grinned fondly at Dean as he saw the understanding cross the other's face. He really was going to have to work on that humor a bit more. Or maybe Dean would just have to get used to his strange sense of humor. His hand glided across the angel's chest, admiring the way it rose and fell as he laughed.

Dean abruptly rolled over, sliding Cas under his weight until he was on top of him, looking down hungrily. Once Castiel was flat on his back, he looked up at Dean and noticed the look on the hunter's face. He pushed himself up to meet Dean's lips, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and trying to satisfy the hunger he could see straining on his features.

Dean allowed his lips to trace down to Cas' jaw; planting soft and continuous kisses on his jaw bones, then his ear, his neck, his shoulder and along his collarbone. Castiel hummed at the feelings of Dean's lips as they softly trailed across his skin. He moaned softly when the hunter kissed across a sensitive spot on his collar bone, reaching up to tangle his fingers desperately in Dean's hair. Dean pulled back briefly, looking up at Cas and raising his eyebrows. "You're sensitive there?" He grinned, excited that he may have found Cas' weak spot.

"It would seem so." Castiel said looking back at Dean as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was equally surprised by it, having never been touched like this before.

Dean chuckled, "Good." He teased, leaning back down and sucking softly on Cas' sensitive spot. He liked this - being able to making Castiel feel good. Castiel gasped and then moaned softly as Dean went back to the same spot. His fingers curled around the strands of Dean's hair that he held. Dean breathed in Cas' scent. "I love you." He whispered against his skin, the words falling so easily from his tongue now and feeling so right to be hanging in the air between them.

"I love you too Dean." The angel said, opening his eyes that he hadn't realized he had shut. Dean looked up at him, smiling and placing a quick kiss under his chin.

"Always." He whispered, tracing a delicate pattern along the angel's shoulder.

"Always." Castiel agreed with a nod, moving the hand in Dean's hair down to the back of his neck, rubbing at it lightly. His other arm looped around Dean's waist.

Dean chuckled against Cas' collarbone. "It's incredible to think we started this night out with pie...and ended up making out in bed."

"I should have brought you pie a long time ago." Castiel said with a smile, wondering if things could have ended up this way sooner if he had. Could it have meant that all their fights and anger and temporary hatred for one another could have been avoided, instead replaced with their true confessions of locked up love?

Dean hummed in agreement. "It's the quick way to get me into bed." He teased, kissing the tip of Cas' nose.

"I'm going to become a regular at the bakery." He said, only half joking. If this is where bringing Dean pie got him, he'd be sure to do it more often.

"No act could prove your love for me better." Dean grinned cheekily, admiring Cas' joke.

Castiel laughed, taking the moment to appreciate again just how incredible it was to laugh so carelessly along with Dean. He still remained baffled by everything that had happened this evening. "Can I … stay the night with you Dean?" He asked, knowing that at some point Dean would need to fall asleep, and leaving was the last thing Castiel wanted to do.

"Of course." Dean breathed, loving the idea that the angel would stay with him when he slept, that he'd be there when he woke up. "You can stay as long as you want." He held his palm up between their chests, threading his fingers through Castiel's.

"I might never leave." Castiel warned with a smile as he threaded his fingers back with Dean's and gave his palm a light squeeze. He was glad Dean wanted him to stay this time. The hunter had made Cas leave before, saying that it was 'creepy' to have the angel watch over him while he slept.

Dean liked Cas' words, understanding they had been a warning, but taking them as a delightful invite. "That'd be okay." He smiled in reply. Dean could get used to having Cas by his side all the time; to fall asleep to the peace of his voice each night and to wake up to the blue of his eyes each morning. He looked down at their entwined hands. "You..._never_ sleep do you?" Dean liked learning more about Cas, about his home and his family. He wanted to understand the angel the best way he could.

"No, not unless I'm cut off from Heaven." Castiel said, thinking of the time he'd passed out in the back of the Impala many years ago. "I can, however, enter a trance like state that is very similar to sleep. Angel's use it to just think, or rest."

"Could you do that...tonight, if you wanted to?" Though he loved Castiel for being the unique creature he was, a selfish part of Dean longed to spend a night with him that was just...human.

"I'd be happy to do that." Castiel smiled thinking it would be very nice to rest like that, staying close to Dean the entire time. He moved his hands softly across Dean's back and shoulders, his hands remembering the shape of it from before. Dean whimpered slightly against the touch, his own hands finding Cas' hips and grasped his skin tightly.

"Thank you…" Dean breathed, an almost relief pouring through him to know Castiel would be able to rest alongside him tonight. It seemed he never stopped being grateful for Castiel's presence.

"Anything for you." Castiel said with a smile, as his hands continued to trail across the hunter's back. Dean hesitated before reaching further down Cas' hips, tracing the curves and dips of his lower stomach. "Mm Dean…" The angel hummed at the touch, feeling how warm and nice Dean's hands felt on his hips.

"Is that okay?" Dean asked, looking up at Cas.

"Yes." Castiel said, meeting Dean's eyes. He was a bit surprised by just how _good_ it did feel. He found himself feeling a bit needy, wanting more of Dean's touch. "Don't stop?" He asked.

"Okay." Dean breathed, happy to be given an order by Castiel. He squirmed lower, sitting up slightly so he could more easily trace his hands down Castiel's stomach, marveling over the mountains and valleys of his muscles.

Castiel sighed happily and felt his eyes slip shut as Dean's hands continued to travel across his stomach. "Your touch is amazing." He mumbled quietly, feeling almost lost in the touch.

Dean hummed, finding pleasure out of Castiel's pleasure. "Your body is amazing. Do you work out?" He teased, knowing Cas' 'body' was merely the vessel of Jimmy, but hoping Cas would follow the joke regardless.

"No, this body is sustained by my grace." Castiel said, missing the joke and proving he still had a lot to learn about human humor. He moved his hand down Dean's sides as he spoke.

Dean chuckled. "We've defiantly got to work on that humor of yours." He teased, sliding his fingers further downwards, tracing the skin above the rim of the angel's pants.

"You'll be a good teacher." Castiel responded with a smile. Dean loved the idea of being Castiel's teacher. He looked forward to teaching how to hunt, how to joke...how to be human.

Castiel let out a soft breathy moan when's Dean's fingers moved across the sensitive skin right above his pants. Dean let his fingers linger on his belt buckle, "Can I...?" He asked, cautiously looking up at Cas.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes Dean, you can." He'd already decided he wanted to be with Dean in anyway the hunter would have him. So far tonight he'd already experienced things he never thought he would, and he couldn't help but wonder how much better it might get.

Dean returned Cas' smile, flicking open his buckle and sliding the belt off. "Lift up." He instructed and Castiel arched his hips towards the roof, allowing Dean to tug his pants off. Castiel instantly noticed the cooler air of the room on his now bare legs. He looked down at himself, a bit surprised at his white boxers, having never removed his pants and seen them before.

Dean could read the surprise on Cas' face. "You don't know your body very well do you?" The idea that the angel probably knew Dean's body more than he knew his own, excited the hunter greatly. He tossed Cas' pants on the floor, bringing his hands back up to trace his stomach.

"No I don't. I've never had a reason too." Castiel explained as he watched Dean's hand travel across his own skin. He'd put his hands at his side when Dean removed his pants, but he moved them back to the hunter's sides now, not wanting to not be touching him.

Dean grinned, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Castiel's stomach, feeling his muscles tighten in reflex beneath his lips. "I'll take good care of it, don't you worry." He hushed against his skin.

"I know Dean, I trust you." He said, believing him utterly and completely. Cas's eyes closed again as Dean's lips brushed his stomach, he moved his hands slowly down the hunter's sides.

Dean had never trusted someone as much as he did Castiel. It meant a lot to him to hear that the feeling was mutual. He sat up, his legs straddling on either side of Castiel. He fumbled with his own belt buckle, suddenly feeling constricted by his tight jeans. Castiel opened his eyes when he felt the hands on his stomach move away. He smiled at Dean as he saw what he was doing and sat up on one elbow to see better. Dean smiled cheekily down at Castiel, seeing the curiosity in the angel's expression. He wiggled out of his jeans, throwing them on the floor on top of Cas', before falling back down onto him. The only thing that separated them now was the thin fabric of their boxers.

Castiel took a moment to enjoy the sight of Dean's body before he lay back down. It was almost the same as he remembered. He'd acquired a few scars, but that was to be expected with his work. "I like this." Castiel said softly, feeling Dean's warm skin pressed against his own.

"I like it too." Dean sighed, propping himself up so he could gaze down at Cas. He'd never been like this with someone - never feeling so close and so warm and so...right. He pecked Cas' lips softly, twisting their legs together, his toes brushing against his shins.

Castiel looked fondly up at Dean as he tangled their legs together. A hand wound around Dean's waist and onto the skin at the small of his back. He let his hand brush across the soft skin that was there. He moved the other to cup Dean's face, running his thumb across his cheek.

Dean had only just come to learn the feeling of Castiel's hand on his face, but he had already decided it was the greatest feeling in the world. He tilted his head, leaning in to the angel's palm, savoring his presence and support. While one arm kept him propped up, Dean moved the other to Castiel's face. He brushed his thumb across his lips, learning their shape - where they started and ended, and the way they parted when he opened his mouth. Castiel smiled against Dean's fingers, enjoying the way they moved over his lips, tracing and feeling them. He kissed the pads as they passed over the middle of his lips. Dean let his eyes close, just focusing on the contours of Castiel's lips under his fingers. He loved the way Castiel planted gentle angel kisses across his fingers.

Castiel kept the hand on Dean's face, thumb still softly stroking the man's cheek, while the one on Dean's back slowly moved lower, until his fingers brushed against the elastic of the hunters waist band. He moved his fingers across the edge of skin there, feeling the contrast between Dean's soft skin, and the slight scratch of the material. Dean gasped in response, slightly surprised when he felt Cas' hands on his boxers. He allowed Cas' hand to keep playing with the hem as he replaced his fingers with his lips, kissing Castiel deeply. Castiel returned the kiss as his fingers continued to toy at the edge of cotton material and skin. "I don't need them if you..." Dean referred to his boxers, his free hand coming up to trace Castiel's jaw.

When Dean spoke the angel only hesitated for a moment before he moved his hands over to Dean's hips and slipped his fingertips under the material, just far enough to be able to hook his hands around the waistband. "I'd like that." Cas assured with a smile as he slowly pushed them down Dean's thighs and further down his legs.

Dean grinned as Castiel's fingers wrapped around the waistband of his boxers. He broke their lips apart just briefly to allow the angel to tug on the material. He squirmed slightly, as he helped Cas pull them off. He suddenly felt exposed and cold. He pressed back down into Castiel, resting his body against him, trying to absorb his warmth, feeling his own hardness throb against the material of his boxers.

Castiel felt Dean shiver slightly as he pressed into him. He wrapped his arms tighter around the hunter, to help ward off the chill. He could feel Dean pressed so close to himself, but there was still one layer of fabric keeping them apart. "Dean.." Castiel said softly taking Dean's hands and bringing them down to the waistband of his own boxers as an invitation for their removal.

Dean let Castiel move his hands until they were resting on his boxers, just above his crutch. He adored the angel's need, thankful that it mirrored his own. He sat back up again; realizing the task would be impossible if he stayed lying down. He bowed his head, tracing his lips down Cas' tightly formed stomach until he reached the hem of his boxers. He tugged downwards, gliding the fabric easily off his legs and throwing them on the pile that was forming beside the bed. Castiel lay still as Dean removed his last remaining piece of clothing. He kept his eyes on the other, watching how Dean would respond to his form. He knew from what Dean had said that he'd never been with a man before, so he wanted to make sure he was really okay with this. Dean smiled down at Cas, his legs straddled over his as the warmth of his naked body on his consumed him. Castiel felt himself relax as Dean smiled and gave one of his own.

Dean looked Cas' naked body up and down, taking it all in. It was new to him. Not just Cas. But all of it. He'd never been with a male like this. Sure, he'd watched a fair dosage of gay porn, but that was as far as he'd ever gotten. He'd seen the angel naked before...but, well, he'd been covered in bees and the context had been a bit different to now. He could feel Castiel watching him intently. He looked up, his hands coming back down to glide over his stomach. "I've never...not with..." he choked off.

"I know Dean." Castiel said softly, meeting the bright green eyes above him. "We can stop. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He wasn't sure exactly what was going through Dean's mind at the time but his broken words made him concerned that the hunter was having second thoughts about all this. The last thing Cas wanted was for Dean to be uncomfortable, or do something he would regret later.

"No." Dean breathed, shaking his head rapidly. He closed his eyes, though he didn't intend to. "No. I love you Cas. You'll never make me feel uncomfortable." He opened his eyes, looking into his eyes. He slid his hands down the length of his legs, bending down as he did so to place a small kiss on Cas' lips. "I love you." He hushed against his mouth. Sure, Dean had never thought he'd be in bed with a man. But, this was _Cas_. It didn't matter what form his body came in, it was still his angel.

Castiel smiled slightly, reassured by Dean's words. He was glad that the hunter was fine, and not having doubts, or feeling uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, feeling Dean's hand glide across his legs, opening them a moment later when he felt the hunter lean down and kiss him. "I love you too Dean." He said looking into the green eyes he knew better than any others. "More than I can express with words."

Dean kept his hands steady on Castiel's legs, brushing his fingers delicately across his skin. "Then don't use words." Dean breathed against his lips, trying to calm the angel as much as himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Castiel brought his hand up to cup Dean's face - staring lovingly at him for a moment - before he pressed their lips together, kissing Dean with everything he had. Dean gasped against the sudden pressure, his hands rushing up to cup Castiel's face. Cas' kiss was full of passion, and longing and love. He tried his best to show his feelings through his mouth alone, hoping that Dean understood.

Dean whimpered slightly into the touch, feeling the pure devotion pouring from the angel's lips into his own; marveling over how it seemed to send a sensation spiraling down his throat, warming his stomach, his heart. He pulled Cas closer. Castiel hummed happily into the kiss as he felt Dean's hands on his face, they were rougher and more calloused then when he had remade them. But they were still Dean's and still perfect. He pressed closer as Dean pulled him nearer, wanting more of the hunter's touch; wanting anything that Dean would give him. Even with his eyes closed, Dean could sense the desperation burning within Cas. He held him tight, wanting to be as close to him as he could manage; wanting to satisfy his own selfish desperation as much as the angel's.

Castiel put his free hand back around Dean's waist, resting his palm at the small of the hunter's back again, slowly moving it slightly lower, now that there were not undergarments to halt his progress. Dean gasped, his eyes flickering open when he felt Cas' hands glide over his ass. He was slightly surprised by the angel's direct movement. But he didn't complain. He liked it. He arched slightly, so Cas' touch became more firm, pressing back down on to him, his own hands still cupping his face lovingly, fingers tracing his jawline. Castiel quickly scanned Dean's eyes, glad to see satisfaction there. The angel relaxed and let his hands continue to trail across Dean's body. Just being able to touch Dean, and have the caresses returned soothed him in ways that nothing else ever had.

Dean allowed his eyes to drift closed once more, his neck slacking and his head coming down to rest in the curve of Castiel's neck. He breathed in his scent, his lips lingering under his ear. "How can this feel so right?" He asked. Because it did. It felt like the moment when you finally clicked the last cardboard shape into place on a 5,000 piece puzzle. It felt like returning home to the bunker after a month long hunt. It just felt _right_ in every way. Their two bodies seemed to slit together perfectly as if they had been carved for this exact purpose.

"I'm not sure." Castiel answered. Never had he felt like he belonged anywhere as much as he did right here and now in Dean's arms. Not in Heaven with the other angels, not anywhere on Earth he had traveled to, and certainly not in any of the places in between. "I'm glad it does though." He said softly, bringing one of his hands back into Dean's hair, while the other traced slowly across the side of Dean's hip.

"Mm," Dean hummed, "I'm glad too." He was grateful when one of Cas' hands returned to his hair, adoring the feeling as he tugged softly on it. He let his free hand glide back down to Cas' stomach, where he traced small patterns for a while. He stretched out blindly - his face still buried in Cas' neck - and located the angel's hand that had been resting on his hip. He laced his fingers through his, pressing their entwined hands firm to his skin.

Castiel continued to move his hand through Dean's hair admiring how the soft strands felt slipping through the web of his fingers. "I never thought I'd get to touch you again." He admitted quietly, it felt like of he spoke too loudly or moved too suddenly he might somehow disturb the peacefulness that had settled over them. It hadn't been like this of course when he'd remade Dean. For one thing, he in his true form - which was pure energy - and he didn't know Dean Winchester and love him like the way he did now.

Dean smiled under the touch, tilting his neck slightly so he could rest his mouth over the sensitive spot on Castiel's collarbone. Castiel gasped softly, tangling his fingers further into Dean's hair. Dean found pleasure out of the thought that he and Cas had been like this once before, as the angel carved and shaped his body - re-birthing him. Though Dean would never admit to it, this was a thought that gave him great comfort; one that arose in his mind when he felt most lonely. Nothing comforted him more than to think of his angel, who had held his broken body in his hands and remolded him; saved him. When he thought of his angel, Dean was briefly able believe that he didn't have to be alone. "I find it surreal to think that I've been in your arms before."

"I held your soul Dean - cradled it in my arms - as I carried you out of there." Castiel spoke softly, closing his eyes at the memory. Hell had been such a horrible place, full of pain and suffering and torment. And then he had found Dean. Even with everything that he'd been though during his years in the pit, Dean's soul still shined brighter than anything the angel had seen before. It was tainted from his sins, but it was still whole, still pure. He started falling for Dean the moment he had laid eyes on him. Touching him had only made the angel further lost.

Castiel's voice - his words - was so soothing to the hunter's ears. He felt his chest swell, his soul - somewhere deep within him - warmed and seemed to glow at the reminder of being held so tightly, so lovingly, in the angel's arms as he carried him from the depths of the pit. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt something tighten in his throat. An unfamiliar dampness formed in his eyes and didn't struggle against the sensation as a heavy tear drop ran slowly down his cheek and fell onto the base of Castiel's throat. Dean Winchester _never _cried...let alone out of happiness. His mouth slacked open against Castiel's collarbone, the dampness soaking into their exposed skin. "I'm so glad it was you Cas. I'm so glad."

Castiel could sense Dean's emotions running away with him and held him closer. Nostalgia swept over him at Dean's words; they wore such a striking resemblance to something the hunter had muttered as the angel flew them higher and higher out of hell, back to the surface, and back to Dean's body. Not that Dean would remember he'd said them before. "I'm glad too. I don't know how or why I found you, but I've been thankful every day that I did." Heaven had sent his entire garrison to find and resurrect the Righteous Man. They'd all fought their way through the pit, getting separated along the way. Yet somehow _he'd_ been the one to eventually find him.

Dean allowed himself to cry. For once in his life, he didn't fight the tears. He hated that he remembered so much of Hell itself - all the pain, the agony, and the goddamn torture he went through - but couldn't uncover even the slightest recollection of Castiel finding him. He wished he could recall it - what it felt to be held in Castiel's arms for the very first time, to be lifted out of the pit in a rush of wind and feathers. "I'm just thankful you did find me Castiel." It felt as he'd spent his entire life waiting for the angel without even realizing he was doing so.

Castiel held Dean, still softly carding his fingers through the hunter's hair as he wept. Not judging or wondering why, simply holding him and letting him know that the angel was there for him. He had an idea of the horrors that Dean had lived, having seen it all first-hand himself. The worst part being that Dean hadn't deserved that; he never belonged in Hell. He'd sold his soul for love, the purist thing anyone could do. "So am I." He whispered. "It was hard to let go of you. To put you back. I didn't know then if I'd ever get to see you again."

"It's okay." Dean hushed, as if it was Castiel crying, not himself. He curled closer into him, hiding his face against his chest. He didn't want Cas to see his tear-stained face. "It's okay. You found me. You found me." He thought about all the sacrifices the angel had made, just to be here at this very moment, in this bed with him. He'd fought a war against his own family in the name of Dean Winchester. Dean slid his palm over Castiel's chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest under his cheek. "We're together now. It's okay."

Castiel just continued to hold Dean in his arms, rocking him slightly by instinct. "It is okay Dean." He said to assure the both of them. "After all this time we've both truly found each other, and I'm _never_ going to let you go." The angel promised, placing soft kisses into Dean's hair. Castiel knew the expression about pinching yourself to make sure it wasn't a dream. He was glad that he didn't sleep. Or he'd fear that this was all just a dream. He had Dean in his arms again. He was able to tell his hunter things he'd never thought he'd get the chance to. "I love you."

"I love you. I love you." Dean suddenly pulled up from Castiel's chest, not caring anymore about his goddamn teary face. He reached his hand up, cupping Castiel's jaw, stroking along the edges of his face - trying to learn the angel as best he could. "I love you." He breathed once more, looking him so firm in the eye and just hoping the angel would understand how much he meant the words that had just escaped his lips.

"I love you too Dean, always." Castiel smiled, looking back into Dean's swollen eyes. Somehow the tears in his eyes only made the green stand out more; only made his eyes more beautiful than they already were. The pure raw emotion radiating from the hunter only made Castiel want to be closer to him. It reminded him again of the brief time he'd spent with Dean's soul. He knew Dean couldn't remember it, his true form being too much for his human brain to process, but he'd often wondered how different things could have been if he had recalled it.

Dean tilted his head slightly, planting a soft kiss on Castiel's cheek. He could feel it now, really feel it - the warmth radiating off Castiel's body and into his own. He reshuffled himself, skin against skin; hot and tear soaked. "Always." He repeated, fingers gliding to the back of Castiel's neck and entwining themselves in his hair. The angel's eyes drifted closed in response to the touch.

"Yes always." Castiel repeated, because the words were worth saying again. He loved everything about Dean - mind, body and soul - and he'd stay with him his entire life, and then in Heaven too.

Dean's lips were back on Castiel's before he even had time to register that he had moved. He wanted to remember the taste of the angel's lips, wanted to kiss him so hard until the taste wore off on Dean's own lips; the taste of purity. The saltiness of Dean's tears lingered on the surface of both of their lips as he pressed deeper into the kiss. "Always and always and always." He mumbled mindlessly against Castiel's mouth.

Dean's kisses were needy, but Cas didn't mind at all. He kissed back, once again attempting to show his feelings with actions rather than words, just as Dean had suggested he did. Dean moaned against his lips, ever so grateful to feel that his growing need wasn't one sided. Castiel held Dean in his arms, kissing his lips, and feeling the man's weight above him, loving every second of it. Just being together, with nothing in between them, nothing to separate them from each other. Not emotions, not clothing, not a bubble of personal space. They held each other so tight, like they were the only two things left on earth and all they had to hold on to was each other. Dean pressed his chest firm against Cas' - feeling the angel's heartbeat fluttering like a trapped bird within his ribcage. He closed his eyes - just feeling the sensation of their two heartbeats, pressed together, only separated by the thin fabric of skin. He could have sworn they were in sync, each beat drumming at the same time.

Castiel moaned in response, his breathing quickening to match the rapid rhythm of his heartbeat. Dean loved the sound of Castiel moaning. Loved it even more when he felt his breath come out fast and hot against his lips. His own breath was coming out in quick pants against his skin. All of this was so new to Castiel - so unfamiliar - but yet, it felt so right and so perfect. This was where he belonged, where he was supposed to be, his whole purpose of existing was to be by Dean Winchester's side.

Dean kept one hand firmly twisted in Cas' hair, while the other traveled down to grab hold of his waist. He pulled his waist upwards, pressing as much of their bodies together as he could manage. A small whimper escaped his lips. He pressed against Castiel, feeling himself harden and tugging sharply on the angel's hair. Castiel moaned again - a bit louder than the previous - at the sharp tug to his hair. His hips rolled up slightly into Dean's on instinct, wanting to feel even more, longing for the friction of their two bodies. He groaned, as it felt like electricity shooting though his body and a hot warmth settled around his middle, pooling toward his groin.

Dean traced his lips across Castiel's, "It's okay." He breathed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. The sensation of their entwined bodies was completely surreal. Not only had Dean never experienced the touch of a male body on his, but the touch of Castiel's body on his was something that had filled his most hidden fantasies for such a long time now. And, suddenly, it was real. He could feel it. Feel him. Just beneath his fingers. His groin throbbed, pressed hard against Cas'.

He might be a virgin - new to all these kinds of experiences and sensations - but Castiel knew what he was feeling. It was lust. He was lusting - badly - for Dean. He honestly hadn't even been sure he could feel this way until just now. He had known he loved Dean, and wanted to be with him, of course, but feeling it for the first time was still a bit overwhelming. Castiel nodded at Dean's softly spoken words, feeling them ghost across his lips as much as he heard them. He was reassured by them. Dean wanted this as much as he did, and they'd figure it all out together.

Dean sucked down on Castiel's lower lip, feeling himself being dragged far away by the sensation, not wanting to loose grip on reality. On Cas. It was remarkable how distant he felt from himself, but at the same time so close. He thrust, his hips curving down helplessly into Cas, a hushed whimper escaping his lungs. His fingers twisted, roping themselves in the angel's hair as he tried desperately to control his heartbeat, to cease the ringing in his ears as the adrenaline took over. Castiel hummed at all the touches, kissing Dean back more passionately than before, his lips and tongue giving away how much he craved the hunter. Cas moved his hand up and down Dean's back, moving them to his sides, feeling the dips in his ribs, before they settled on Dean's hips, gripping them firmly and pulling their bodies even closer together.

Dean gasped as his hips were bought back down with the force of Castiel's own hands. "Cas!" He cried out, admiring the simplicity but yet complexity of the movement. The feeling of Cas' hands trailing all over his skin sent Dean's mind racing until he was certain he was hallucinating. This was too good to be real. He let his hips move with Cas' pull, pressing in to him before rolling back up - a wave before the break - and then back down again. It became a helpless movement of desperation and need as the two of them clung together and rolled in a rhythmic flow; mimicking the gentle tides of the ocean.

Castiel moved with Dean, quickly getting lost in the rhythm they'd established. He was breathing faster and harder now, overwhelmed by the way Dean's body moved against his own. He gasped or moaned whenever they came more in contact with each other, the brief moment of separation, only making it that much better when they touched again. He kept one hand firmly on Dean's hip while the other travelled up and down, caressing whatever parts of Dean he could reach. The angel felt his need, his desire increase. Simply put: the more they moved, the more of Dean he craved.

Dean cried out, hard and hot against the angel's lips. Their bodies had seemed to become one. He moved, Cas moved. Cas moved, he moved. They rolled together, inseparable. Arching desperately up towards the ceiling before collapsing gracefully back down on the mattress with a gentle thud and release of breath. Dean panted, trying to catch his breath as his open mouth traced across Castiel's. "Cas -" he pressed down, waiting and sighing when Cas arched back in to him, pressing up, before falling back down once more. "Cas - I want - I need - I need -"

Castiel felt lost, lost in what seemed like the endless ebb and flow of their bodies. Everything seemed simpler than it had before; his only thoughts were of Dean. His body, his lips, his breaths, his heartbeat, as if they existed in unison to his own. In his eons of existence, he couldn't remember his thoughts ever being this simple, this basic, this free. It was wonderfully liberating. Dean's words cut through the fog of his mind. "What do you need Dean?" The angel breathed out, feeling the same way, he needed more, he just wasn't sure of exactly what.

_You_, Dean thought hopelessly, _I just need you_. He wanted more. He wanted all of Castiel that he could claw at. But he had no idea how. This was new territory for Dean and the concept scared him a bit. He wasn't used to not knowing things when it came to sex. Everything seemed steamy - his mind, their bodies. He was consumed by it; the only thing that bought him back to reality for a second was the sound of Castiel's gasps, piercing through the heavy fog of adrenaline. Dean hesitantly let his free hand glide down the length of Castiel's body, resting it against his groin. "I need you.' The words finally broke through his lips, his eyes flickering open to look down at his angel. "_You._"

Castiel shuddered under Dean' touch, he was more aware of his own body than he'd ever been before. "I'm yours Dean...all yours." Castiel breathed out, opening his own eyes as well and looking up at Dean with dark blown pupils. "You can have me anyway you want." The angel promised, his voice sounding wrecked and needy in a way he'd never heard it before. He moved a hand back into Dean's hair as they looked into each other's eyes; almost as if they could say more to each other with a look than their spoken words ever could.

Dean gazed back down at Castiel, admiration and lust burning in his eyes. "I want to make love to you." He breathed, wishing he could somehow express to the angel just how much it meant to hear Dean Winchester say such a thing. Because he didn't just want to have sex. He'd done that plenty of times, to the point it became a mindless and completely meaningless act. What Dean wanted was to make love to Castiel. He wanted to overcome the final barrier between them. He wanted to be with Castiel in the last way possible, to be connected to his angel in every way he could manage.

This time, it was Dean's words that made Castiel shudder. Not only did he want to tell Castiel that he loved him, he wanted to physically show him so. This wasn't sex, just some act to satisfy an old primal urge. This was an act of love, and passion, and companionship. "I want that too Dean." Castiel whispered back, never taking his gaze off the other's.

Dean smiled briefly before it broke, "But it'll hurt." Dean hadn't had sex with another man before but he'd seen enough of the occasional gay porn to know that it wasn't the easiest of experiences. He wasn't talking about his own pain - that didn't matter. He was talking about Castiel's. He couldn't bring himself to hurt his angel.

Dean's words didn't even concern Castiel. In fact, it only made him appreciate how much the hunter cared for him even more. He only had very basic knowledge of human anatomy and anything left to question would have been answered by his viewing of the pizza man. Besides, was an angel - one of Heaven's warriors - pain was something he could easily look past. Even now, with being as in tune with his vessel as he'd never been before, he was sure it wouldn't be an issue. "You won't hurt me." He promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dean listened to Castiel's words, trying to believe them as much he could. "Alright," He breathed, though still unsure. He wanted to prove his love and passion to Castiel; not cause him pain. He knew the angel was strong, he knew he'd suffered much worse. But still, he didn't want to be the one inflicting Castiel's pain. He kissed him long and hard as he wrapped his arms around Cas' back, pushing back up into a sitting position, and pulling Castiel up with him. He wound his legs around Castiel's waist, until they were a tangle of legs on the bed. Castiel was lost in the kisses and the how perfectly their arms and legs wound around each other. He'd given himself over completely to Dean, knowing the man would take care of him.

Dean was breathing heavy now, his forehead pressed to Castiel's. He let his hands slide down his legs, holding them firm against his own body. With their foreheads pressed together, the angel brought a hand up to cup Dean's jaw, still sensing the man's uncertainty. "I promise you, if it bothers me at all I'll tell you." He assured, wanting Dean to know that there would be no more secrets between them.

"Okay. Alright. I love you." Dean nodded, kissing Castiel quickly. He pulled back, reaching towards the bedside cupboard, and retrieved the bottle of lubricant. He poured some into the palm of his hand, keeping his eyes locked on Castiel as he did so. "I love you." He reassured him once again. Because even if it did hurt, they were in it together. They loved each other and everything would be okay. They had both suffered pain a thousand times worse than what this would be. They'd been to Hell and back for one another. But they'd always gone through it together.

"I love you." The angel replied, his mind still reeling at the fact that they could so easily say that to one another now. He kept his gaze fixed on Dean. "I love you as well. We'll be fine" He whispered back.

_We'll be fine. We'll be fine._ Castiel's words cycled around Dean's mind, bringing him comfort, restoring a sense of bravery within him that he hadn't even realized he'd lost. Castiel wanted this as much as he did. He was comfortable. He was trusting. _This was okay. This was okay. We'll be fine_.

Dean bought his hands down, beginning to rub the lube against Castiel's crutch, moaning helplessly at the touch. Dean's hands were slightly cool now from the slick liquid that was spread across them. It didn't change how amazing the hunter's touch was though. Castiel's own moan joined Dean's and his hips rolled up into his hand. Dean's moan broke off and sudden cry replaced it as Cas rolled up into his hands. He could feel the adrenaline taking over again and fought desperately to win his battle with it. He pressed his own cock to Cas', robbing both of their lengths in his hands until they were both covered in lube. He bought his lips back down onto Cas', not wanting to feel distant from him in anyway. As he did so, he carefully slid his lubricated fingers into Castiel, slowly beginning to work him open.

Castiel's moan turned into a whimper of pleasure, which was slightly muffled by the press of Dean's lips to his own. Everything he'd felt with Dean since their first shared kiss in the kitchen had been wonderful. Still it hadn't prepared him for the incredible feeling of Dean's hard length rubbing against his own. When he calmed enough to return the kiss, it was wanton, and hungry, full of raw passion. He'd never felt so connected with his vessel before. Usually it was a layer, not that different from the trench coat he wore with it. But now, he couldn't tell where it ended and his true form began. He'd never felt so much so clearly, so human. His grace muted none of the sensations, only enhanced them, wanting to feel and remember each of Dean's touches as much as possible.

Dean could feel Castiel's own length harden against his, his own hips bucking under the hardness - but yet delicacy - of the touch. He looked Cas in the eye - his image burning into his pupils. Dean knew that to see the angel in his true form would destroy him - but in this moment he truly believed he could see Castiel's grace, feel it burn his eyes, feel it scorching hot beneath his own skin. He kept his eyes locked on Cas', their noses brushing together as he asked a silent, _'ready?'_.

Castiel was panting, and breathing hard, another sign of how very connected he was to his own flesh in this moment. Usually his vessel's constant need for oxygen wasn't an issue, unless he was severely injured, and his grace was focused on healing instead of sustaining, he had no reason to breathe this way. Yet he was. Dean had him feeling so wonderfully flustered; as if he could come completely undone with just one of his touches. He knew he'd have to be careful, he couldn't lose complete control and let his grace burst forth. Looking at Dean like this, feeling his grace burn in his eyes, he could just make out the outline of the hunter's soul. He smiled, sensing Dean's question, and nodded a silent _'yes'_.

Dean bought his lips back to Castiel's as soon as he regained his breath. He had never seen the angel so..._human_. It was a marvelous contrast - how his grace seemed to be threatening to leak from his skin at any moment, but at the same time, he seemed more human than ever before. Dean let his eyes flicker close, his mouth resting against Cas' as he tried to settle his own panted breaths back into a rhythm. He let out a final breath as he slid his length in to Castiel with a moan. Castiel made a noise that was caught somewhere between a chocked out moan and a whimper. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect when he felt the blunt tip of Dean's erection press past the tight ring of muscle. There was pain yes, but there was also pleasure. Most of all though there was the all-consuming thought, that Dean - his beloved, the one who he'd give up everything for - was inside of him. They were joined together, as close as you could get to one another.

"Dean.." Castiel moaned low and breathy, sounding completely wrecked. He wanted to tell him that he was fine, that he didn't hurt and that Dean didn't need to worry. But the only word his mouth seemed to be able to say was the hunter's name.

Dean could feel it. He could feel the tightness of Cas' muscles around his cock, feel as his own body slid deep into the angel, feel as they connected on levels he hadn't even think possible. Flesh on flesh. Two bodies, but one. He whimpered at the thought of it - he was inside of his angel. _His angel -_ who had gripped him tight and carried him from Hell, who had re-carved his body and gave him a second chance at life.

"Cas.." Dean breathed in reply. His hand came down the grope his lower back, pushing in deeper, gasping as he did so. Castiel's eyes fell shut as he felt even more of Dean slid so easily inside of him. He moaned, wrapping his own arms tighter around Dean, wanting to be even closer. He forced his eyes open, wanting to see Dean's face, to see how his soul was reacting to this. It was glowing brighter than he had ever seen it, as if it was reaching out for his grace. Their very essences were trying to touch and join and twist around each other as well. Through the haze of the moment, Dean could sense Castiel's gaze on him. He allowed his own eyes to flicker open, overwhelmed by how vibrant the blue had begun to shine within the angel's eyes. He seemed to be able to see deep within him, he could sense his grace - stronger than ever before and so close. He thrust forward once more, crying out against the sensation. He was in deep now and he had never felt so close, so connected to someone. He wanted to surrender himself over entirely to Castiel. The angel moaned again when he felt all of Dean slide in, his own body coming to rest flush against Dean. He managed to breath out an, "I love you."

Dean let his neck slack, his head coming down to rest in the curve of Cas' neck, soft pants escaping his lips as his hips continued to roll against him, "I love you I love you."

When Dean began to thrust, Cas' head fell back, his mouth open; too lost in the feeling to even make a sound. All his thoughts and energy were focused on Dean. How his sweat slicked skin glided across his own, how his breath felt against his neck, the way he could feel Dean move in and out of his body. The angel moved a hand into Dean's hair, tangling his long fingers through the strands, tugging on him gently as he rocked with Dean. Soft moans and whimpers began escaping from his mouth, along with confessions of his love, and murmurs of Dean's name.

Dean's free hand flew up to cup the back of Castiel's neck, supporting it when it fell limp. He bought his face back up to his, pressing their sweat slicked cheeks together. He hummed happily as Castiel whispered his name, over and over - recalling how he'd said it was his favourite word in all the languages. "I love you I love youloveyouloveyou" Dean gasped, his lips lingering on the base of Cas' ear. As they continued to move with each other Castiel felt a pressure building inside him. It pooled low and warm in his belly, sinking deeper and coiling tighter. The repeated confessions of Dean's love whispered in his ear, sent him spiraling into a pleasure he never thought possible.

Dean bucked, his hips rolling forward more desperately than any before. He cried out the angel's name when he felt himself come. It was as if every muscle in his body tensed, then suddenly released all at once. Stickiness coated his stomach and he collapsed, limp in Castiel's arms. Cas followed soon after.

Everything seemed to be calming now, the pace slowing and Dean's muscles relaxing - the waves of the ocean returning to normal after the storm. Castiel came back down slowly, becoming aware once again that they were not the only two beings that existed. That's what it had felt like though, for a precious few moments it was if he and Dean were the entire world the only things that existed. A moment later, Castiel was only vaguely aware that he was speaking Enochian; whispering it softly in Dean's ear as he held him and caressed him softly. Castiel's lips against his ear drew Dean back into reality, back into the calmness and safety of the room. The safety of Cas' arms. The words twisted on his tongue, rolling delicately from his lips. It was beautiful, like poetry whispered into Dean's ear. He tried to slow his breathing, tried to focus only on Castiel's words, the blowing of his breath against his skin. Though they were beautiful in their own manner, Dean longed to understand the meaning behind his words. He fell silent, still rolling peacefully against Cas, focusing on the drumming of their hearts, and the rhythm of his poetic words.

Castiel ran his hand softly through Dean's hair while the other drew delicate patterns on his back. He knew the words he was whispering would be considered blasphemy. Angels were only supposed to praise God in this way. He found he didn't care at all. At long last, he had Dean in his arms again. He was certain in that moment that being with Dean was what he was created for. Not to be Heaven's weapon, or to sings praises to his Father. He'd been created to save and love Dean Winchester.

Dean let his fingers trace mindlessly across the back of Castiel's neck, trailing swirls and patterns on his skin as he absorbed himself in the beauty of his poetic words. He had never imagined a language could sound so beautiful or that Castiel could become even more beautiful just by speaking the way he was now. Muscles released and he rested his cheek into Cas. "Tell me what you're saying." He whispered against his ear, not wanting the Enochian to stop but feeling desperate to uncover the meaning behind the words.

Castiel stopped speaking for a moment trying to find the right words in English. "Your language doesn't have the same words, so it's not quite the same." He explained as he continued to whisper. Enochian was the language of the angels, the beings that were meant to serve God and sing his praises. There were many words that no language on Earth could comprehend the meaning or devotion behind some of the words he'd been whispering. "I was singing my praises to you, of love, devotion, beauty, faith. How I know my purpose in life now, it's to be with you, to love you."

Dean's eyelids dropped closed, his head becoming heavier as he tried to bury deeper into the curve of the angel's neck, breathing in the damp scent of him. The words, though a rough translation, played with Dean's heart strings in a way he thought completely impossible. He planted soft kisses along the length of Castiel's neck, wishing he knew a language that held the capacity to even begin to tell the angel how much he meant to him. Instead, he used the most simple and pure words of the English language. "I love you." He knew they were words that were overused by humanity with so little meaning. But they were said so rarely by Dean Winchester, and had all the meaning in the world when they escaped his lips.

The angel smiled fondly at the softly spoken words and the kisses to his neck. "I know you do." He said, his smile spreading wider. He was very aware that Dean didn't express affection, and he could hear the added meaning behind the words. If that wasn't enough, which it was, he had seen the way the hunter's soul had responded to him, the way it reached out to be closer. There was no mistaking that action, and unlike words which can easily be manipulated and used to trick or deceive, a soul could not. He knew Dean loved him, and his grace would swell and his heart would melt every time he heard the words fall from Dean's lips.

Dean could feel Castiel's face transform as he smiled and he pulled back to look at him. He could never quite get enough of that smile. He returned the grin, bringing his forehead to rest on Cas'. He was grateful his words had been understood. He suddenly felt tired and weak in Castiel's arms, his body slumped limply against him. Dean Winchester had never been the cuddle-after-sex type but it seemed that all he wanted to do at the moment was to hold Castiel. He sighed against his lips, "Can we... just lie for a while?" He cursed himself, hating how tired he had become. He was suddenly reminded of how...human he was in comparison to Castiel.

"Yes of course." Castiel said, holding Dean even closer when he slumped forward, feeling the need to care for him and keep him close. He'd always felt the need to care for Dean, but never quite this strong. Or maybe it was just that he'd never had the opportunity to take care of him this way before, never had the chance to realize how strong the feeling was. "It's very late you should get some sleep." The angel said softly. He pressed a hand gently to the hunter's side and the mess between them instantly disappeared, their bodies left clean and without the remainders of lubricant and cum. He shifted Dean in his arms, keeping them close while he lay them down together on the pillow and pulled the blankets over them.

Dean snuggled into the depths of pillows and sheets and closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it felt like when the angel had cradled his broken soul and carried him out of the depths of hell. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be strong and fight the fatigue that threatened to win out over his body. He pulled in close to Castiel, winding his arms around his waist, breathing in his scent which had become all too familiar just within the last few hours.

"I want to stay with you." He managed to whisper sleepily, admitting to his fear that if he fell asleep the moment would be destroyed, it would fade to nothing but a memory and then a dream and Dean would wake once more to find himself alone and empty.

"I'm not leaving Dean." Castiel promised, pulling Dean even closer until they were pressed up against each other again. He knew in the past he'd left often, and even not come when Dean had called. All of that would be different now. He was free of Heaven's corrupt control. Thanks to the touch of the angel tablet, his mind was fully his own for the time in possibly forever. Nothing would tear him away from Dean's side. "I said I'd 'sleep' with you tonight." The angel reminded him as he moved his hands to softly touch and caress the parts of Dean he could reach with his fingers; reaching his fingers up to softly brush Dean's hair off his forehead.

In the early stages of their relationship, Dean had struggled to trust Castiel. There had been times when he had prayed so goddamn hard to the angel but with no reply. But things had changed now, that mistrust was all but gone. They were connected in more ways than he even thought possible, this only confirmed further by the moment they had just shared together. Dean smiled as the angel stroked his slightly sweaty forehead. He opened his eyes again, already missing his angel, never wanting to take his gaze off him. He bought his own hand up to rest on Cas' jaw, his thumb brushing small circles across his cheek. "That was beautiful." He whispered, realizing how stupid he sounded but his fatigue preventing him from caring. "You're beautiful."

Castiel hummed quietly at the the touch to his jaw, closing his eyes for a moment and leaning into Dean's palm. "It was, and so are you." Castiel agreed kissing Dean's forehead softly. "I want to always be with you like this." He whispered his lips brushing across Dean's skin. He could feel how tired Dean was, how exhausted his body was. Unlike Cas, he didn't have a grace to cure the aching of his body. "Sleep my love. I'm not going to leave your side."

Castiel decided he wouldn't put himself in his trance like sleep state until Dean was asleep first. He didn't even want to leave the hunter in that way. To be asleep while he was still awake.

Dean smiled lazily against Castiel, his spare hand gliding up to rest over his heart; it had slowed back down to its normal, peaceful rhythm -fluttering like a bird's wings. "We can be together, always." He breathed, a delicious warmth swelling in his gut at the sudden realization of the truth behind his words. After making love to Castiel, Dean would fall asleep in his arms and he'd wake peacefully with the sun, still being warmly cradled by his angel. Castiel wouldn't leave his side. They weren't going to leave each other's side. Everything felt safe. Dean ran his palm slowly across Cas' chest, so familiar now with its curves and contours. Castiel traced his fingers softly through Dean's hair again, as his breathing became more rested and shallow. The angel was sure the hunter would slip off into an easy sleep at any moment. Dean's eyelids dropped closed once more and he focused on the sensation of Castiel's hands brushing peacefully through his hair. "I'll be with you always." He whispered as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

The angel smiled back at Dean's whispered words, feeling that everything was right in their world. The last thing Dean said before going to sleep hung in the air and circled through his mind. "And I, with you." He whispered back, even though he knew the hunter was asleep.

Castiel watched Dean for a long moment, just taking in everything about him that he could. He looked at the freckles that were smattered across his cheeks and the way his dark eyelashes lay so peacefully against his cheeks. Dean was beautiful and perfect. Castiel moved his own hand down to rest over Dean's heart, feeling it beat so calmly beneath his palm. He closed his own eyes and willed the sleep like state to fall over him. He went in deep enough that he could rest peacefully beside Dean all night, but light enough that he would wake up instantly if anything around them changed in the slightest.

Even asleep, he was still keeping Dean safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dean stirred slowly and peacefully back into consciousness. He could feel the warmth of the prevailing sunlight on his eyelids as it pulled him further and further out of his dreams. He tried to fight against it; he'd been dreaming of Castiel and didn't want to lose his grip on the vivid images. But as the sunlight drew him closer to the room, and he became aware of the pillow against his cheek, the mattress under his back, he remembered that it wasn't just a dream. It was reality now.

He stretched his hand out blindly, searching for the angel, relaxing when his fingers came into contact with his chest, feeling the familiar fluttering of his heart caged within his ribcage. The warmth of his skin was the final pull Dean needed to drag him completely out of his slumber. He allowed his eyes to flicker open, blinking until his sight adjusted and he could make out Castiel's blurry figure lying beside him; his eyes closed and a small smirk spread across his face. Dean smiled to himself, marveling over how peaceful the angel looked, and snuggled closer to him.

The warmth of the sunlight on his face, or the brightness of it against his eyes wasn't enough to stir the angel. Angels had this ability built in to help them pass the time in Heaven. Sometimes years and years could pass where there would be nothing for them to do; no divine miracles to perform, no battles against evil and so they could stay like this, quiet and peaceful in their own mind for as long it took for them to be needed again. Castiel had never used the trance much, having always kept busy with either his garrison or his duties as the Angel of Thursday, but it was nice now; lying beside Dean and being lost to everything else.

Castiel awakened instantly as Dean stirred beside him, "Good morning Dean." He said softly, opening his eyes to be met by green ones. "Did you sleep well?" He asked with a lazy smile on his face. Dean looked more at ease and peaceful than he had ever seen him.

Dean couldn't help but return Cas' smile with a cheery grin. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around how ... _mundane_ the moment seemed; to wake up in his lover's arms, to be asked how he slept like the night had been one of many, and perhaps many to come. "I did." He admitted. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. It had been nice to sleep with the comfort of being in someone's arms, to know he was protected and he was loved. He looked up with admiration into Castiel's blue eyes. "How was your...rest?" Dean chuckled slightly, realizing how strange it was that Castiel could never sleep but appreciating the uniqueness of it nonetheless.

"I'm glad you slept well." Castiel said as he moved in a little closer towards Dean. After spending all evening together, the hunter's warmth seemed almost a part of himself and he didn't want to stray too far from it. Castiel was still smiling. He felt like he might always smile now. Last night, it had felt a little bit strange and out of place to be smiling as much as and for as long as he had been. Not today however. Today, it was natural and his smile seemed to sit on his face like he'd been doing it his whole life.

Dean was captivated by Castiel's lips. He propped up on one elbow, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on them, sighing at their familiarity. Castiel kept smiling even into the kiss. Dean pulled back, fingers lingering on Cas' jaw. "I love your smile."

"I love yours as well." Cas said, looking up from flat on his back into Dean's eyes. "Last night was truly wonderful, Dean. I can't even express how much it means to me." He said, his eyes seeming to twinkle with his grace as he remembered just how wonderful it had been.

Cas' words held a significant meaning to Dean, who understood the angel's sexual...awkwardness. More so, he'd been fearful Cas wouldn't enjoy the sex as much as him, or that it would hurt him too much. "You don't have to express." Dean sighed, "I felt it too. It was beyond words." He had never felt so alive and so belonging but at the same time so lost.

"I'm glad I could share it with you." Castiel said; it wasn't like there was anyone else he would have chosen to share it with. It would have always been Dean, or no one at all. He was sure of that. So the fact that it did happen and they were able to share that moment together made it mean so much more to the angel. "Is it always like that?" He asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. "_God, no_. I didn't even know it could ... be that good." He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he'd had sex with an angel of the lord. He could hardly expect it to be normal. More than that, it was the bond the two of them shared that had made the act so much more meaningful, and pleasurable. Dean fell down so he was lying on his back, his shoulder pressed to Castiel's as they gazed at the ceiling. "I've never experienced such a thing."

Castiel was comforted by Dean's words, he had been able to tell that it was special what they had shared, but having no previous experience he had no idea what was normal and what wasn't. As far as he knew, it could have always been like that for Dean during his previous sexual encounters. He couldn't help but feel even happier to know that it wasn't like that at all. It had truly been a unique experience for the both of them. "That makes two of us." Castiel agreed with Dean's last words.

Dean grinned, even though Castiel couldn't see him. In general, the angel's virginity bought the hunter a sense of excitement he couldn't explain. He felt something along the lines of content to know he was the one to take it. Dean let his arm fall slack between their two bodies, palm opened, searching for the angel's in invite. "It was okay? You didn't..." feel uncomfortable, Dean thought but was unable to finish.

Castiel felt Dean's hand searching for his own, quickly bringing them together and lacing their fingers together as they continued to gaze mindlessly up at the ceiling. "It was much better than okay." Castiel said with a wide grin. "I've never felt anything so amazing."

Dean smiled, practically able to sense Castiel's grin even without looking at him. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Nor have I." He admitted. He rolled back on to his side, gazing down at their entwined hands before letting his eyes flicker up to meet Cas'. He sighed, a happy kind of sigh. "I could really get used to waking up in your arms."

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand back and after a moment rolled over onto his side as well. He looped his free hand over the hunter's waist. "I would love to be able to hold you every night." The angel smiled, looking fondly at his hunter. He was glad they were looking at each other again and not the ceiling. "I meant what I said last night, I won't leave you again, as long as you'll have me with you."

Dean smiled, his fingers tracing mindlessly under Castiel's jaw. "I could never think of a reason why we should be apart." He shook his head. "And I never want to be." They belonged together. They were stronger together. And Dean would never allow his angel to be taken away from his side. Not now; not after everything they'd been through. He'd never felt more passionate to fight for something as he did to keep Castiel by his side. He'd never let anything draw them apart.

"I can't think of a reason either." Castiel said back, he was so lost in Dean that he had completely forgotten about the set of trials he had started only the day before. Everything had changed now, his whole world turned upside down with a kiss from a green eyed hunter. _His _green eyed hunter. The same man that had already changed his life a million times over.

"Then we'll make sure there never is a reason." Dean smiled, leaning forward to kiss Castiel. Castiel kissed Dean back, pulling him a bit closer with the hand he had around his back.

Dean tried his hardest not to think about his own mortality. To think, that - living the lifestyle that he did - he could have thirty good years left in him, or maybe a few years...for all he knew, he might only have a few months left. He could never know. But all he knew was it would never be enough time to spend with Castiel. Castiel; an angel of the lord who was older than Dean could even begin to wrap his mind around, and would live for hundreds of years, even after Dean was no more than a rotted corpse in the ground. Their love felt like such an insignificant thing on the infinite timeline of Cas' life. Dean swallowed, trying to push the thought away.

Castiel could suddenly sense that Dean seemed troubled. The peaceful mood that had hung around them since the night before was starting to slip away. It was an odd feeling too; being an angel he'd been able to pick up on things that were wrong with people, in order for him to fix a wound or injury. This was different. It was almost as if he could feel Dean's emotions, separate from his own. "What's troubling you Dean?" He asked, looking into his eyes and hoping he could take his troubles away.

Dean smiled slightly - adoring Castiel for being able to sense his change in emotion so easily - but it was a sad kind of smile. He knew Cas was only concerned for him, and he would have tried to support him in a similar manner if it had been the angel who was upset. But he feared he would taint the moment with the truth of his words. He gulped, allowing himself to be drawn closer into the angel, hand still tight in his. He looked him in the eye. "I feel so...small in comparison to you, Cas. My own mortality scares the crap out of me." He slid his hand across Cas' cheek, hating himself for being so damn pessimistic. "I don't want to have to leave you here alone." He sighed, because he would. One day, he would die. And Castiel would be left for god knows how long to wander the earth by himself.

Castiel listened quietly as Dean spoke feeling the pull of his emotions against his own once again. "I'm an angel Dean." Castiel said, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. He wasn't even aware that he had done it; it was almost as if it helped him concentrate better, or see things more clearly. "You and your brother have earned your places in Heaven ten times over. When you die - whether today or in many years - your soul will ascend and I will be there waiting for you." Castiel said, smiling at Dean. He didn't like the idea that Dean would die, and he knew that Heaven wasn't the hunter's favorite place, but it wouldn't keep them apart. "The only thing that could stop that is if you found a way to sell your soul again. And I would find you like I did before and bring you back."

Dean focused on Castiel's words, closing his eyes and finding a beautiful comfort in them. He'd never really thought of it that way, but he supposed Castiel had a point. Life and death. Earth, Heaven and even Hell. Nothing would keep them apart. They belonged to both worlds as much as they belonged to each other. He nodded, opening his eyes again to look into Castiel's blue ones. "Thank you..." He breathed, unsure what else to say. "Nothing's going to keep me away from you. I don't ever want you to be alone."

"I'll always be with you Dean." Castiel promised. He could sense that the hunter was more at ease now. He smiled widely and fondly at him. "You don't need to thank me; my place is at your side." Cas was more sure now than ever before that he wouldn't – and probably couldn't - leave Dean. Not now, not ever. He wanted to always be with him. For as long as possible on earth and then forever in Heaven. Heaven...the trials. Castiel couldn't believe he had forgotten about them. He'd have to tell Dean. There couldn't be any more secrets if this was going to work. But he couldn't tell Dean now; he seemed so happy, and so at ease. He'd have to tell him soon though.

Dean smiled happily, ever so grateful for the warmth that radiated from Castiel's smile, from his naked body still pressed up against his. "That's not going to stop me from thanking you." He teased, because it was quite honestly all he wanted to do when Castiel was around. Thank him for his existence, for saving Dean's goddamn life in more ways than one. He groaned, rolling over to look at the clock on the bedside table. "We should probably get up."

Dean shuffled under the sheets; not appealed in the slightest to move out of the warmth of the bed. The only thought that finally allowed him to move somewhat away from Castiel was that this wouldn't be their last chance to be like this. It would become a familiar comfort, and one he wouldn't have to dread leaving out of the fear he would never live it again.

"I agree. I imagine you must be hungry as well." The angel said, knowing it had been more than eight hours since they had eaten pie together.

"I am quite hungry." Dean admitted, loving how Castiel realized this before he did himself. He crawled out of bed, looking down at his naked figure, and then at Castiel's. "We're going to need to get you something to wear."

Cas watched Dean as he got out of bed. It was strange how he had only been gone for a few moments but the angel already missed his hunter. He climbed out of the bed a minute or so later just as naked as Dean. "What would you suggest I wear?" Cas asked; a bit curious as he'd only ever really worn his regular outfit and the hospital scrubs during his time of madness.

Before Dean could answer there was a violent knock at the door. "Dean get your lazy ass out of bed, I made breakfast." Dean's heart had practically stopped when he heard Sam outside, fearing his brother would barge carelessly into his room as he so often did. "And next time you buy porn try and not leave it in the kitchen." He said before the sounds of his footsteps could be heard walking away.

Dean turned to Cas, realizing how tense he had been and burst into a fit of laughter. He wasn't entirely sure why he was laughing but he couldn't stop. He held a hand to his stomach, trying to contain himself. He looked at Cas, so grateful to be laughing - to be feeling happy. To be with him. "Breaking the news to Sammy will be amusing to say the least."

Dean smiled as he slid back into his underwear, and wrapped his dressing gown firmly around himself. Castiel watched closely as Dean dressed in the bathrobe he had been wearing the night before. He noticed the way it hung on his frame more today; the bit of skin that peeked out on the V the neck made, simple things he had never noticed before.

Dean found a clean pair of his own underwear and threw them over to the angel. He opened up his wardrobe, humming teasingly. "Hm, let's find you something cozy to wear."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What would you suggest I wear?" The angel asked after he had slipped on the pair of boxers Dean had passed him. They were colored with a pattern unlike the plain white ones he had worn since he had taken a vessel.

Dean smiled, pulling out a pair of long sleeved pajamas he hadn't even realized he'd owned. They were a creamy colour, and the shirt was a button up. He spun around, holding them up against Castiel, tilting his head and trying to act like a fashion know-it-all. "I think this will be cute on you." He beamed, unfolding the clothes and helping Cas into them. Castiel had no idea about fashion, or what would look 'cute' on him. What he did know was that he trusted Dean more than anyone else. So if the hunter said he looked cute in them then that was good enough for Cas. Dean started with the pants, sliding his legs carefully into them before buttoning up his shirt as Cas moved his arm and legs to make the job easier. He stepped back, his hand cupping his chin, head tilting to the side again. "Hm, I like it." He observed, before waving his finger in the air. "Be a darl, and do a twirl for me." He teased.

The angel twirled in a circle with a smile on his face. "What do you think?" He asked when he had made a complete rotation and came back to face Dean.

Dean chuckled, a bit surprised when Castiel twirled without dispute. "Brings out your eyes." He winked, moving forward to rest his palms on Cas' shoulder, feeling their distance had been too much. "Are they comfortable?" He asked. It seemed that the two men were a very similar size which was convenient, especially if they continued sharing clothes in this manner.

"They are very comfortable." They were much lighter than all the layers Castiel normally wore. Still, they kept his vessel warm and there was no need to use his grace to keep it comfortable. "Shall we join Sam for breakfast then?" He asked, glancing at the door. He wasn't sure what Dean was going to say to Sam to explain the dynamics of their relationship now. He knew it was a very complex procedure when a human took a mate. And, as far as he could tell that's what he was to Dean now. His other half. For better or worse, they would stand by each other's side.

"Come on." Dean nudged Cas playfully, walking over and opening the door. He was so surprised by his own cheeriness. He hadn't felt happy in..._forever_. He felt - for once in his life - like things actually had a chance of turning out okay. That life wasn't completely full of shit as he'd led himself to believe. He headed out the door first, Cas following close behind. He could hear Sam banging around in the kitchen and grew suddenly nervous about breaking the news to him. Out of all people, Sam had witnessed enough to know that Dean most definitely wasn't gay. So how he would handle the news that his brother was in love with Castiel, Dean didn't know.

When they entered the kitchen, Sam had his back turned and was flipping bacon and poking at eggs with a spatula. Sam had heard footsteps and knew it was Dean by the familiar pattern of steps. Though, had failed to pick up Cas' presence as the angel walked in such a peaceful manner. "Morning Dean. I was worried you wouldn't get up." He said, turning away from the stove. He looked at Dean, and then over to Cas who was not only standing closer to Dean then he knew his brother would normally allow, but wearing Dean's pajama's and not his normal get up. "About time." He chuckled as he took in the pair.

Dean raised an eyebrow, his gaze shooting from Castiel and then back to his brother. His reaction had not been what he was expecting. "That's it?" He asked, unable to conceal his surprise. _"'About time?'"_ Did this mean Sam had known about him and Cas...perhaps longer than Dean had understood it himself?

"Dude.." Sam said rolling his eyes, it was just like Dean to finally figure out the one good thing he had right before him and then think everyone else was just as oblivious as he was. "Yeah, Dean, that's it." Sam laughed as he turned off the stove. "You guys hungry?" He asked, bringing the skillets over to the table.

Dean felt a huge sense of comfort wash over him. He'd never been as grateful for his brother's understanding as he was in that moment. He patted his belly, grinning wide "I'm starving." Dean noticed Castiel's awkwardness beside him, so stayed close to his side. He pulled a chair out for him, sitting down beside him and sliding his hand so it rested on the angel's knee under the table; a silent comfort. With his other hand, he picked up his fork and shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth, not having the patience to wait any longer. He moaned, "This is delicious Sammy." He looked over at Cas, nodding his head towards his plate. "Come on, eat up." Dean remembered how much the angel had enjoyed the pie and knew he'd love bacon equally as much.

Cas picked up his own fork when prompted to and poked at the food on his plate, taking a few small bites. Sam joined them a moment later, bringing Dean a mug of black coffee as that's how he knew his brother drank it. "Yeah it's no problem Dean. I actually feel good today, maybe it's moving forward in the trials. Feel like I have a purpose." Sam said, sitting down and starting on his own breakfast. He wore a wide smile, happy that his brother and Cas had finally got their shit together.

Dean was more than glad to see Sam in such high spirits. He grinned back at him, talking with food in his mouth, "That's good. You look well." He admitted, though realized he was only saying so as an act. On the inside, Dean was filled with concern for his little brother. The trials hadn't been easy so far and he didn't understand how Sam could so easily transition into feeling well. He felt a sudden sadness wash over him when Sam mentioned he finally had a purpose. Before Cas, Dean had lived out his entire life with the sole purpose of keeping his little brother safe and happy. As selfish as it was, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed to discover his brother's purpose was in the trails. He swallowed, looking helplessly at Cas, hoping the angel was somehow able to decipher Sam better than Dean was managing to.

Cas wasn't sure what to say. He knew that he needed to tell Dean about the trials he had started, but it didn't feel right now. He could feel the older brother's eyes on him as he ate his bacon. "The trials do have a certain cleansing feeling to them." He said after a moment of internal debating. He would have to tell Dean soon, as soon as they were alone again.

"Yeah they really do." Sam nodded toward the angel. Glad that someone else understood.

Dean just looked back and forward between the two, completely confused by the way they discussed the matter so casually. He felt himself smile, realizing how nice it was to see Sam and Cas conversing. It was so nice and peaceful, even domestic. The three of them had been together plenty of times before but never in such a mundane situation. He hadn't realized until now how well the pair of them got along and was grateful, thinking that Castiel would probably be hanging around the bunker more often from now on. He squeezed Cas' knee, without even intending to. "It's nice," he straight out stated, "to see you so happy. Both of you."

The angel knew that they didn't get much time like this and he didn't want to ruin it. "It very nice to be happy." Cas agreed, looking down briefly before returning his gaze back to Dean. The hunter looked back into Castiel's blue eyes and felt himself being lost in them as he had been countless times the night before. It was Cas' damn smile that made him feel all ooey gooey like he hadn't even thought possible. The crinkles around his lips. The dimples. The way it made his eyes blaze. Sam rolled his eyes, they were staring again, and he doubted they'd hear him even if he did say anything.

Dean's own smile widened and he laughed slightly, as he tried to snap himself back into reality. "I'll have you know," he teased, using all his strength to look away from Cas and back at his brother, "That the porn magazine you found isn't mine, but actually a purchase of this seemingly innocent little angel right here." He carelessly popped another piece of bacon into his mouth as he spoke.

"What? Really?" Sam asked, looking from his brother to Castiel, sure that Dean was screwing with him. Though, the look on his brother's face suggested he was completely serious. "You bought porn Cas? Why?" Sam asked, unable to help chuckling a little.

"I bought it for Dean. I thought he'd like it. Then he said I should keep it." Castiel explained, still hoping that Dean would take it after all, as he had no use for it.

"Only you could get a freakin' angel to buy you porn without asking." Sam said looking at Dean with a smile and shaking his head.

"What can I say," Dean teased with a smirk, "I have a persuasive smile." He beamed even wider, turning proudly to Cas. The thought had only arisen in his mind now of Castiel in the store, trying to negotiate which porn magazine Dean would most enjoy. It was an obscure thought and Dean found himself just smiling wider at it. He looked back at his brother, "I_ tried_ to give the magazine to Cas, but the little bugger thought himself too good for it." He bit his lip, trying to contain a laugh. Well, Castiel certainly _had_ proved to be too good for porn, he thought.

Sam shook his head more, thinking he really shouldn't have been surprised by anything Dean got Cas to do anymore. What was a porn mag compared to rebelling against Heaven after all? "I don't even know why I asked." Sam chuckled. Still, this was nice. Dean looked happier than he'd seen him, in maybe forever, and it was about time something good finally went his way.

"I'm sorry Dean, I don't share your tastes in reading material." Castiel said with a smile.

"You don't really _read_ them Cas…yeah never mind. Forget I said that." Sam said. He wasn't explaining that one.

Dean chuckled, thoroughly enjoying just sitting back and watching Sam and Cas conversing. He was still growing used to having moments like this; to be sitting around a table and eating a proper, homemade meal with his brother...and now with Castiel too. He noticed the abundance of food still on Castiel's plate and signaled towards it, "You better eat that cause as soon as I've finished mine, I'm starting on seconds." He waved his fork in a threatening way, like a mother demanding their child eat their vegetables. Sam chuckled when Dean tried to goad the angel into eating more eggs and bacon, thinking how his brother used to do the same thing to him when he was little and eating slow.

"I don't even need to eat, have all you want." Cas said with a smile. The food was good - not as good as pie - but he still didn't need it to function like Dean did.

Sam leaned back in his chair, sipping on his coffee as he watched the pair before him. He smile to himself, thinking that things were good for the first time in a long time. Dean was in love. _Finally_, he was on the right path.

Greedily, Dean reached over and replaced his own empty plate with Cas' full one. "I'm not going to argue." He grinned, beginning to chew on a piece of bacon. He leaned over - forgetting entirely about Sam's presence for a brief moment - and placed a small peck on Cas' lips. The kiss was salty and tasted like bacon but it didn't seem to bother either of them. "Thank you, angel." He winked at Cas before pulling back to give his meal his full attention.

_Angel_? Dean just called Cas _angel!_ Sam went to laugh - because he really could not believe that Dean had just said that – but unfortunately he was half way through swallowing the hot liquid and instead did a half choke, half cough.

Dean jumped when his brother started choking, a look of surprise spreading across his face momentarily. One second later though and he had erupted into a fit of laughter. Sam clutched helplessly at his mouth as coffee continued to trickle down his chin, dripping over the table. Dean was suddenly reminded of how messy of an eater Sam had been as a baby, and how he used to have to wipe his mouth clean after every meal. "You okay there bud?" He scoffed, making no effort to help his brother but instead finding amusement out of the moment.

Sam was laughing now, unable to get control over himself. "You...you called him..." Sam tried to say in between fits of laughter. "Angel...You called him _angel _Dean." Sam finally got out. He took a deep breath, steadying himself as he reached for some napkins and wiped at his chin and then the table as he still chuckled.

Cas' eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side as he looked back and forth between the brothers. "I don't understand. I am an angel."

Dean couldn't control his fits of laughter, only more amused by Castiel's confusion. The original pun hadn't been _that_ funny but it was now a combination of that, Sam choking and Cas' pure confusion towards the matter that led Dean to finding it all but impossible to stop laughing. He looked at Sam as the two of them chuckled in unison at Cas' innocence. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed with his brother. It felt nice. "Yes, you are an angel." Dean agreed, placing a palm on Cas' shoulder, like a parent convincing their child that Santa Claus was, in fact, real. "But I was using it as a human term of affection. But, directed at you, it's perhaps more literal."

Castiel's confusion quickly melted away into amusement. He found himself smiling again, unable not to when the Winchesters were both so happy and clearly amused, for whatever reason. "Oh, I understand." Cas said with a curt nod when Dean explained that 'angel' could have more than one meaning. He still didn't understand how that was humorous though.

Sam wiped at his eyes, still laughing softly as he leaned back in his chair again. "I don't think I've laughed that hard in, well, forever." He said, a few more chuckles escaping.

Dean managed to control his laughter soon after Sam. "Nor have I." He admitted, though what they had been laughing at really _hadn't _been that funny to begin with. When they'd both calmed down, Dean turned to Cas, "I was telling Cas last night that I'm going to need to work on his humor a bit more." He winked at the angel before turning back to his brother who he had been directing his speech to. "He's been practicing. I see big things for this little comedian." He teased, nudging Cas' knee with his own under the table, making Castiel chuckle in response.

"Cas has been telling jokes?" Sam asked Dean, his eyebrows going up in interest. "And wait - did you just laugh?" He asked, looking away from Dean and toward Cas again. He was sure that was a sound he'd never heard before.

"Yes, I have the ability to laugh Sam." The angel said, still smiling.

"Huh, never heard you do it before." Sam replied.

"I suppose I've just never had a reason to." Cas said, smiling up at Dean and nudging his knee back under the table.


End file.
